


Tying Lose Ends

by ArchWriter



Series: After All These Years [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mewtwo brings all the Pokemon to the yard, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchWriter/pseuds/ArchWriter
Summary: Ash is finally getting to a better place, but the burden of being The Chosen One decides to catch up to him. Whatever is the eminent savior of the world supposed to do?A.K.A. That one fic where adult Ash Ketchum still being The Chosen One™ ends up being a good thing in a ridiculous kind of way.
Relationships: Mewtwo & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: After All These Years [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972177
Comments: 40
Kudos: 158





	1. Clone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I've written for the Pokemon fandom - there are other fics I'm currently working on - so I'm glad I managed to upload this! The reception people had to After All These Years has been so fantastic and heartwarming, and is basically part of the reason why I'm uploading this sequel.
> 
> This fic is more of a self-indulgent expansion to the first fic in the series I posted a year or two ago, so this fic will be updated whenever inspiration strikes me write for it. There *is* a loose skeleton for plot in this fic, but well, the writing muses are fickle and I only take advantage when I could.
> 
> Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the fic, and tell me what you think!

He woke up slowly, first registering the sounds of the Pidgey and Pidove chirping outside, before opening his eyes to an empty bed with the covers all around him. At his feet, he felt the familiar lump of a comforting presence – Pikachu, he could easily identify – before he laid on his back and rubbed his eyes awake.

He stared at the white ceiling for a few seconds, gathering his thoughts, before pushing himself to sit up, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a huge yawn. He looked at where he thought Pikachu was, and smiled to himself as he watched his electric partner curl upon himself, still asleep, blissfully comfortable in bed. He roamed his gaze across the room, taking in the huge wardrobe of clothes on the left side of the room, beside it the door to their en-suite bathroom. On the right side was a worn pair of couches with a low table, and a distance from it, a study table filled with stacks of documents to peruse. By the chair loosely draped a jacket and a scarf – both his – haphazardly discarded there from undressing last night upon arriving home. The floor was a warm feel of wood, the walls a shade of cream, and in the morning light, the shadow upon the room gave the space an intimate setting, like it was waking up with him as the first rays of sun shone through the windows and sheer curtains.

He ran a hand over Pikachu’s back, a soothing gesture, to wake his partner up gently, and in a few seconds, Pikachu’s gaze opened up to him, greeting his trainer with a fond sparking of his cheeks and a soft mewl.

“Pika-chu!”

“Mornin’ buddy,” he chuckled.

After a trip to the bathroom, he found himself moments later padding downstairs to the kitchen, Pikachu perched on his shoulder, where the sounds of cooking could be heard. He gazed upon the man by the stove, already dressed impeccably well and in a black apron, humming a familiar tune as the scent of bacon wafted from the pan he wielded and into the dining area.

It was utterly domestic, and he _loved_ waking up to this.

The man turned around and squeaked indignantly in surprise upon seeing him, throwing him a mild glare for having caught him off guard.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

“I wasn’t really. Isn’t it my turn to cook breakfast?”

The brown-haired man shrugged at him lazily, before scooping up the pieces of bacon on a plate on the table, the napkin placed on it already darkening at absorbing the fat and oil dripping from the freshly cooked meat. On the table was a bowl of salad and some soup, as well as grilled fish and rice, the white grains still steaming.

“You got in late last night. I didn’t mind if you slept in. ‘Sides, you don’t have a gym battle scheduled ‘til after lunch. You could take it easy.”

He chuckled at the man’s concern. “Thanks, Gary.” He sat himself at the table as Pikachu hopped of his shoulder and wandered to a bowl of Poffins by the counter, joining a silent Umbreon who gave Pikachu a soft greeting as well.

The brunet sat across him after taking off his apron, and clasped his hands together in gratitude. He followed and smiled to himself.

“ _Itadakimasu!_ ”

~

It’s been two years since Ash accepted the position of being the gym leader for the Viridian Gym. It’s been a long and busy two years, too, something that Ash both expected and didn’t. Apparently, being well-connected to the league both in and out of Kanto, as well as the _regional champions_ of the regions he’d been to prior, was a magnet for the public’s attention.

Ash wasn’t a shy person by any means, but even he balked at the amount attention he received over the months following his promotion to gym leader. It’s for that reason that he’s infinitely grateful that Scott – Battle Frontier CEO and long-time friend – offered his services to be Ash’s agent.

The week that followed Scott playing his agent had been filled with more radio and TV guestings he would have ever thought possible; to be frank, he didn’t really see himself someone to be some celebrity that warranted the attention and the fans and the public’s _adoration_ like Cynthia and Diantha.

And yet, apparently, he was.

He graced the covers of magazines and newspapers alike, articles written making him about to be the premier Elite Trainer of this generation, like a modern “Red” whose travels and exclusivity to his privacy rivalled that of a legendary trainer that secluded himself upon Mt. Silver. After an article published his one-year sabbatical back in Kanto after his schooling in Alola, his “mysterious” persona was born, and the media ate it all up.

A few journals published his involvement with multiple Legendary Pokémon, and _that_ hadn’t helped put the public’s attention away from him either.

Scott and Lance, as his representative from the Kanto Pokémon League, did well in vetting which agencies and studios he could entertain – but even he couldn’t avoid the academic invitations and photo shoot requests that continuously asked for his presence. He once attended a magazine shoot that coincided with an interview with Cynthia _and_ Diantha – and boy did Ash never expected the media circus that followed him after the interview and photo series featuring _the three of them together_ came out.

Apparently, Cynthia and Diantha weren’t the only hot trainers around – and both printed and social media had their newest and freshest _daddy_.

Gary made _so much_ fun of him for that. He had the magazine cover framed in their living room, and the thirsty posts from an online forum printed and framed by the hallway near their bedroom.

Speaking of Gary, three months after Ash accepted the position of Viridian gym leader, his childhood friend stayed over at his place since he was on leave from research work and deemed it important that they catch up. A month before, he had opened up to his mom about his issues and everything that was going on with him during his stay in Alola, and with Gary’s visit, he found himself slowly baring his heart to his friend, who only held his hand and never once looked away from him.

Gary never moved out, and Ash didn’t say anything about it.

He isn’t stupid; while Ash may be able to convince that two guys – and childhood best friends at that – living together to save up on rent and expenses was completely logical and normal, he and Gary cohabiting was far from _normal_. They shared the _same bed_ for chrissakes.

Just weeks before, they had been nothing but estranged acquaintances to each other, only reconciling upon _finally talking_ to each other in person with honesty after so much dramatic build (Misty’s words, not his) and admitting to themselves that yeah, they want to be in each other’s lives more. Suddenly moving in together three months later after not seeing each other for the last _five years_ was just weird.

Their friends and family treating it all as normal was even _weirder_.

But Ash could digress – at the time, they were all probably just glad someone was staying with Ash, because apparently, his friends were already having intense and lengthy discussions on who was available to regularly check in on him since Ash lived alone in Viridian. The decision was a toss-up between Brock or Misty, but was ultimately resolved when Ash told them over another huge friendly gathering that Gary may or may not have moved in with him, a month after Gary had started showing no signs of leaving even after his leave expired.

(Gary told him he was doing work-from-home stuff and research, so an extension of his physical absence from the Kalos labs where he was currently employed at was no problem.)

_It had been one of those random get-togethers that they discussed over the group chat on their phone. Those that were available and had no prior plans for a few days elected to visit Ash in Viridian, just to see how he was doing. As most of their friends were out actively travelling in other regions, only a few managed to make it. Brock and Misty, whose gyms were relatively close to Viridian, were present. May had gotten on a plane to give him a visit just because she wanted to, and Alain was in New Bark Town in Johto at the time, so he was pretty much close by to visit as well._

_The five of them had convened for afternoon snacks at the garden behind the gym’s residence, talking idly about their travels: Ash and Misty telling them about some of the interesting challengers they’ve had, Alain doing research for Mega Evolution, and some amusing anecdotes from Brock and May’s travels._

_“I’m glad you and Gary have reconnected. And it’s nice that he’s moved in with you, we were worried about you living on your own. Still are, to be honest,” Misty had told him._

_“And of course we worry! You haven’t even as much told us about what was going on with you, though I did hear from your Mom that you and her have been talking,” May added, her lips pressed into a pout, before giving him a fond smile. “At least you look a little more like yourself these days. I’m glad.”_

_Alain and Brock had nodded in agreement, as Ash threw them a carefree smile. “If it helps you worry less, I’ve been talking to Gary as well. I’ve been seeing a therapist once a week too, since I’m finally settling down in one place long enough for that.”_

_His friends looked at him in surprise – in hindsight, they’d probably worry more about Ash upon finding out that things got bad enough that he of all people needed to go see a therapist, but, ah, oh well, he’s getting himself to a better place. He doubts his friends will ever stop worrying anyway; he did go incommunicado on them for over a year._

_“I’m glad you’re taking better care of yourself. Just remember that all of us are here for you, whenever and whatever you want to talk about. May did get you a phone for that reason,” Brock chided at him._

_“And we’ll visit you when we can, you only have to say the word,” Alain chimed in, giving him a pointed look. Ash chuckled at him._

_“How sweet of you Alain! You’re making me swoon, you know?”_

_Alain blushed as Misty and May snickered at the raven-haired guy, as Brock merely grinned. Alain may not have been part of the whole “travelled with Ash for an entire region” club, but they could all see how highly the Charizard trainer regarded Ash. They’ve all been made privy of the events that transpired in Kalos regarding Team Flare and Zygarde, as well as Alain’s role in it, and how much Ash had helped Alain through a dark time in life and mind. He was a welcome addition to the group, an amusing presence fuelled by his endearingly sometimes-awkward nature._

_“I just-! I just meant that, you know, we’re here for you. You don’t have to feel like you can’t talk to us. Because you can. Don’t disappear on us like that again,” Alain carried on, looking straight at him._

Ash got the hint: no more disappearing without a word to anyone.

~

So that’s been the crazy life Ash has been living in for the last two years: gym leader, celebrity, and recovering patient. He talks to his friends on a regular basis now, lives with Gary, and visits his mom often back in Pallet Town whenever his schedule allowed it. He’s been eating properly and spends less time brooding on his darker thoughts, and he’s discovered that long drives have a therapeutic and calming effect on him, taking Gary’s convertible on long drives in and out of town when he’s free.

He’s finally able to drive himself to a better place. Slowly, he’s getting to a place he can finally call himself happy.

~

It is precisely then, of course, that the other shoe chose to drop.

~

In one of the sessions with his therapist, he’s come to discover that part of the reason why he felt so lost (amongst the many other reasons and issues he has, one of them his fraying friendship with Gary) is that because he grew up constantly travelling from a young age, he had a hard time grasping the concept of object constancy and “settling down”.

Because he was so used to shuffling around to different places with different Pokémon and companions and being involved in many stressful situations (no thanks in apparently being the world’s Chosen One), he has failed to develop not just a sense of healthy self-preservation, but a sense of stability in his life.

There was nothing bad about travelling per se, but because Ash never really got long, restful breaks in between his travels, eventually his travelling wore him down emotionally and mentally. The more he travelled, the more uneasy and emptier he felt, but because he _didn’t_ know anything other than to move forward by travelling and putting his issues on the backseat of his mind and ignoring it, moments of pause overwhelmed him too much, that not even his optimistic and jovial nature could reign it in.

It was a vicious cycle of trying to escape the feeling of emptiness and misery inside him by doing the very thing that _made him feel unhappier_ , and the feeling of being unanchored and unmoored only intensified as he grew older.

His stay in Alola, however, was less about travelling and more about taking it slow and studying.

And though it was a warranted break from his extensive training journeys, it was also an ill-timed plan, because the moment Ash no longer stressed about doing intense battles and scheduled conferences, he was left with too much time to his own dark thoughts and insecurities.

Due to the fact that he lacked a sense of constancy in his life, his behaviour manifested in being always on the move to new places, switching out his Pokémon whenever he got to a new region, maintained irregular contact with his friends, which then resulted to him getting more moody and emotional swings, and even becoming carelessly impulsive. This in turn made him reclusive during his Alola stay, locking himself in his room for hours at a time, refusing to eat properly, going out for long drives, swimming out in the ocean that was probably safe, and when he got over his episodes, he pretended that nothing happened.

He didn’t miss the concerned looks that Professor Kukui sent him every time he came back to the house dripping with saltwater from his swim or sweat from whatever driving he did.

In the end, Ash recognized the signs that he wasn’t okay, which was why he went back to Kanto and rested for a year to sort himself out. He’d been seeing his therapist irregularly back then, but since accepting his position as the Viridian gym leader, he’s pushed to take better care of himself by seeing her regularly and actually talking to people.

Through it all, the only constant in his life which managed to save his sanity was Pikachu. His partner has kept an eye out for him and always looked out for him, never leaving his side. More than anyone will ever know, Pikachu has saved Ash more times than he could count, both from the world’s ending and his mind’s turmoil, and for that, he is extremely grateful for it.

He loved Pikachu dearly, and he was loved back – at the very least, in a world where he felt like he was losing his grip on normalcy, Pikachu was his one true constant, the one presence in his nomadic life that anchored him.

Said Pokémon curled up peacefully by his lap, as Ash leaned back against the bark of the old _sakura_ tree in the gym’s garden. He was dressed in his usual attire for Gym challenges, only now his jacket laid abandoned by his side, used by his Dewott as a pillow, and his boots carefully placed on his other side. Clad in only his pants and default t-shirt, he felt at ease and calm. He listened to Vileplume, Linoone, and Vullaby play a game of tag nearby – the Pokémon belonging to his gym’s Ace Trainers Sandra, Kendall, and Calum – as the other Ace Trainers made use of their time by doing practice battles in the gym’s left annex. Ash could hear the sound of rocks, electricity, and water clashing in battle, as he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the leaves rustling in the wind.

When he woke up, it was late afternoon, the sun close to setting, but still bright out for it to be called twilight.

Pulling out his phone out of his pocket, he’s surprised to see he managed to sleep for so long that the gym’s activities for the day have ended. Beside him, Dewott has disappeared and left his jacket for Pikachu to cuddle into, and straining his ears, he could tell the gym was vacant. He got up and entered the gym premises and scouted the area, everything in place and cleaned out.

Ash had wonderful Ace Trainers – he could always count on them to maintain the orderly state of the renovated Viridian gym. It had been a steep screening process hiring for Viridian’s gym trainers; the unspoken title of being _Ash Ketchum’s trainers_ instead of just gym trainers was the point of contention between all the trainers that vied for the position. Lance once joked that the screening process for the Viridian gym trainers devolved into some form of abnormal mini Pokémon League of its own, with the top 8 being under his employ. Ash just laughed it off, but was secretly confused why downs of _really good trainers_ wanted to even be under his gym leadership.

A beep from his phone a second later and Ash is greeted by a text from Gary, his contact photo showing him a smirk.

**_From_ ** _: Gary Oak_

**_Message_ ** _: Hey. I’ll be back a little late. I got held up a bit at the library with some visiting scholars. Dinner together?_

Ash chuckled at Gary’s perfectly grammatically-formed message. Among his friends, he was the only one who texted in complete spelling and sentences, whereas Dawn and Iris were notorious for their L33T speak and shorthand that bordered on being incomprehensible. Ash once remarked that getting a message from the two girls was like trying to solve a puzzle-riddle in a different language, which Dawn and Iris retaliated in only sending him messages completely in shorthand and L33T speak.

It was terrible.

After doing a rough inspection that everything in the gym was in order, Ash replied to Gary with simple ‘ _K_ ’ which he knows drove Gary crazy, and went back out to collect his boots and jacket.

Upon getting out, he’s surprised to see that Pikachu is already up, his back turned away from him. His jacket, no longer on the grass, was held aloft in somebody else’s hands, and Ash is momentarily paralyzed at the steady and piercing gaze of the owner of a familiar pair of violet eyes.

“Pika pika! Pika-chu pipi!”

“What...?”

A second later, there is a familiar voice in his head, the cadence and tone of the speaker friendly and polite, yet also _warm_.

: _Hello, my old friend. It is nice to see you again:_

“Hello Mewtwo.”

~

The last time Ash Ketchum met Mewtwo was during an altercation with Genesect, but the last time the two of them had an actual meeting was during an incident with Team Rocket and the clone Pokémon. Back then, he had been travelling with Brock and Misty, and stumbling upon the den of clone Pokémon being harassed by the criminal organization had been chance.

(Looking back, Ash kind of sees that he was _meant_ to stumble upon it. He was destined, it seemed, from a young age, to always be tangentially or directly involved in whatever chaos the world in thrown into, ludicrous Pokémon experiments withstanding.)

Ash and Mewtwo had developed a solid relationship based on mutual respect and understanding - the closest thing Mewtwo would ever call anyone _theirs_ \- and despite their permanent psychic link from that, Ash had never abused it. He never even got around to _using_ it - he's been involved in so much plot and incidents to actively explore it.

Still, Ash always had a tiny inkling of Mewtwo's state of mind - a general feel of the Pokémon's mood and emotions - and other than the incident with Genesect, it'd been very much calm with no spikes of negativity that indicated trouble. He attributed it to Mewtwo living a pretty much calm life travelling the world and protecting his fellow clones, so Mewtwo wasn't really on the front of Ash's mind for the longest time.

During his stay in Alola, he felt his psychic connection with Mewtwo grow distant and weak. He'd been unable to sense Mewtwo during his stay in Alola, almost as if the connection had dissolved completely. Ash suspected it had to do with his mental health at the time, which was proven somewhat true with the tenuous connection growing stronger since he'd resolved to get better in recent months.

It's part of the reason why Ash isn't surprised by Mewtwo's unprompted presence in his gym, but he is curious and worried as to what has happened for Mewtwo to actively seek him out. He sensed Mewtwo's calm demeanour, so whatever clusterfuck Ash is about to shoved into, the Pokémon is hiding it rather well.

Mewtwo's canvass cloak billowed lazily behind them, fluttering in midair despite nonexistent wind. Over their shoulder slumped a small weathered drawstring bag, completing Mewtwo's strangely human nomadic look. Ash noted that the psychic Pokemon looked good, only a tiny bit of stress expressed in their eyes.

"It's been a long while, Mewtwo," Ash smiled, Pikachu clambering up his shoulder.

_:It has been a long time, my friend. I apologize it's taken me this long to seek you out. The attention on you in recent times has been immense, and I feared carelessly meeting with you would lead to my discovery. If I could have been better at concealment, I would have sought you sooner.:_

"You don't have to apologize for that, buddy," Ash chuckled, "but I'm happy to know you've thought of me."

_:Not a day has gone by that I haven't thought of you, my friend.:_

Ash got the idea that Mewtwo meant it, too: he's Mewtwo's only friend ever since their creation, and despite their easy tolerance of Brock and Misty, Mewtwo has always favored Ash. In some way, he knew that Mewtwo held people to the standard that naive, prepubescent Ash Ketchum was - it was both flattering and mortifying in his adult age now, especially since he's fundamentally a different person now. And if Mewtwo held on to that, then either the clone Pokémon had a lot impressionable children as friends, or Ash was _still_ his _only_ friend over the years.

He knows it's the latter.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Mewtwo, but what's wrong? You made it sound that looking for me was really important. What can I do to help you? Just say the word and I'll be there for you."

The psychic Pokémon simply stared at him pensively, his aubergine eyes shining with scrutiny and apprehension. It was a familiar look on Mewtwo, Ash has seen it on their face many times before.

 _:Over the years, I have felt our psychic bond change.:_ Mewtwo began, his eyes solemn. _:Initially I had chalked it up to age, most of my clone brothers and sisters have changed their bond with me over the years. But what worried me was how my connection to you grew weaker and weaker over the years. I had brushed it aside, thinking it was normal. But close to two years ago, my connection to you grew_ very _weak. It had worried me, and so I tried locating you, only to fail as my connection to you was so weak at that point I could no longer anchor myself to your location immediately.:_

Ash's eyes widened at Mewtwo's words. The possible explanation came to him immediately - his mental issues had been a probable cause, if not _the_ cause.

_:It grew so weak at some point I almost stopped sensing you. It almost drove me mad, to have my only friend gone, and to not even know what happened, if I could have helped. It was the closest I could come to feeling...grief.:_

"Oh, Mewtwo," Ash sighed in sorrow.

_:I was inconsolable. I withdrew from civilization almost entirely, seeking only the company of my fellow clones, wandering forests and mountains, cresting open seas and distant islands. And then, almost miraculously, less than a year ago, I felt that weak connection with you waver and come alive again. And then I began seeing your face everywhere, the people speaking your name. You had not gone to that place I could not reach you, and I was overcome with incredible gladness I had not lost you. I was almost careless enough to seek you out once in the height of your popularity, but my fellow clones had advised me to wait, until the attention on you waned a little bit:_

The psychic Pokémon hovered merely feet away from Ash, their eyes now shining with relief and joy. He couldn't believe it, that this insanely powerful creature before him thought so highly of him still over the years, despite their distance.

_:Mew, for all her whimsies, has watched over you and informed me your situation. I am glad you are feeling better now.:_

Ash's thoughts stopped. Mew?

"Mew?"

_:Yes. You may not believe it, but you and Pikachu are her favorites. She has never stopped watching over you since your first meeting. She does not act like she knows better, but she has always visited you in secret, if only indulge her neverending curiosities of you and your partner.:_

"So, you know, about...about Alola?"

_:Not so much the details as for the gist of it. All she's told me is that you weren't sound of heart and mind, and that should the right opportunity arise, I should finally seek you out.:_

Ash...didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he felt incredibly glad that Mewtwo still saw him as a friend and that Mewtwo had been worried about him as well, just like his human friends. On the other hand, it felt bizarre. Mewtwo is one of the strongest Pokémon in existence (barring the actual literal Pokémon deities - _Arcues' sake!)_ and to have someone insanely powerful concerned about his well-being was just...strange. A good strange! But strange nonetheless.

Mewtwo, probably sensing his confusion and delight, quipped him with an oddly expressive amused look.

_:You seem surprised that I care. You shouldn't be - I have very few friends, most of them Pokémon. You are by far the human I most find tolerable.:_

Ash doesn't miss the dry tone on Mewtwo's words, like the Pokémon themself was surprised at his fondness for him. It made him laugh.

"Did you really just come looking for me to ask how I am? That's kinda extra, Mewtwo," Ash chuckled. On his shoulder, Pikachu clocked his head in an almost assessing look.

"Pi. Pipika pikachu. Pika, pikapikachu?"

Mewtwo gave the electric rodent a fond look as well before answering.

_:That is correct. I believe it is time I left that part of my life behind. There is, perhaps, no better time than now. If I may digress, I would even say the timing for both of us is perfect, and I would not mind at all. I trust Ash, and it is only right I show it.:_

"Pika! Pika pikapi! Pikachu!"

_:Thank you, Pikachu.:_

"Umm, guys?" Ash stared, "not that I'm stopping whatever conversation you're having, but uh, care to share with the class?"

Mewtwo threw him an amused look that almost looked - dare he say it - mischievous. It was so foreign on Mewtwo's face, but it made them look younger somehow, less severe. Easy to spot their relation with the trickster that is Mew.

_:Pikachu has asked to confirm my original intentions to seeking you out, and he has guessed correctly. No, Ash, I did not just come looking for you to ask if you're alright - I came to make sure you stay okay. And so I have embarked on a personal journey to gather the items I deemed you needed, or deserved, before finally meeting with you today.:_

Floating the bag hanging on their shoulder before them, Mewtwo used his telekinesis to open the bag and float the assortment of stuff that was inside. There was a strange bell, a plant sapling, some rocks he couldn't recognize - wait a minute, is that the Griseous -

Okay, Ash _was not_ going to think about that.

And right before Ash could withdraw himself to his thoughts, a solid orb like object danced before his eyes. Snapping back to attention, he immediately brought his hands up to snatch it away from his face and take a good look at it, only to find that it was -

It was a Pokéball. More accurately, it was a _Masterball_.

"Uh, Mewtwo, why is there a Masterball here?"

_:It's yours now, consider it a gift my friend, for our reunion.:_

"Not that I'm ungrateful, but Mewtwo, I don't exactly have a need for this? And looking at this, this looks like -"

_:One of the older yet sturdier models from Team Rockets resources? Yes. That is perhaps the only device in existence strong enough to hold me. I destroyed the rest, as you might remember, before I swiped their memories of us. Granted, that device will only hold me for a set time limit per day, I'm still infinitely powerful for any manmade device to contain me successfully. At best, the Masterball will only allude to my chosen partner, but they will not own me.:_

"So, I could catch any strong Pokémon will this?"

_:No. That one's used. It already holds a Pokémon.:_

Ash stared at Mewtwo dumbfoundedly in dawning realization. He's not as stupid as he was back then when he was a kid. He can feel Pikachu cheering him on from his shoulder and Mewtwo looking smug.

Oh dear Arceus.

~

"Ash?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if I'm just hallucinating this after a long research day, but in the event I'm not, let me ask you: why is there a highly advanced, psychically all-powerful experimental Pokémon hovering in our living room?"

"Mewtwo says meditation helps him with psychic control since he has a lot of it."

"Ash."

"Hmm?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

Ash turned to look at Gary by the entry way. The brunet looked wild, part disbelieving, shocked, terrified, and confused. At his feet was Umbreon, who, upon spotting Pikachu lounging by the couch where Mewtwo was hovering in midair meditation, ambled over unbothered. Ash would like to claim that he doesn't understand Gary's ridiculous outburst, but honestly, the whole situation _is_ pretty strange.

Mewtwo opened one eye and observed Gary lazily. _:I'm surprised he knows of me, Ash. Did you speak of me to him?:_

"I told Professor Oak of you after the second time we met. You're information is classified, and only me and a couple professors with high clearance can see it - not that there's much information I can give them anyway. I basically just provided a general description of you and a Pokédex entry. Gary must've known of you from that, since Professor Oak's his grandpa."

_:How quaint. I take it this Gary fellow is trustworthy?:_

"He lives here Mewtwo, I trust him plenty," Ash chuckled. Their casual interaction seemed to only grate on Gary.

The brunet took a calming breath through his mouth before speaking. "Ash, you have five minutes to explain this."

"Okay, so me and Mewtwo some odd years ago and we formed a passive psychic connection-"

"A what now."

"-and apparently, it grew weak over the years because of my, umm, mental health. Now that I'm better and the connection is strong again, Mewtwo decided to stay with me. Umm. For now." Ash threw Mewtwo an uncertain look.

_:I shall stay with you for as long you'll have me.:_

Ash grinned brightly at them. Gary looked like he wanted to smack his head.

"Ash. Please tell me you didn't capture a Legendary-class Pokémon in the 10-odd hours I was gone today," Gary pinched the bridge of his nose. Ash looked carefully at his best friend's unimpressed face.

"I did not capture a Legendary-class Pokémon in the 10-odd hours you were gone today."

"Okay. Okay, good."

"Mewtwo tracked me down, told me they weren't going to tolerate a weakening bond with me again, and then gave me a Masterball which contained his signature and told me they were my Pokémon now."

Gary threw him an incredibly disbelieving look.

"You mean tell me that a Legendary-class Pokémon caught you as their trainer in the 10-odd hours I was gone today."

"...If I say yes to that, are you going to be dramatic about this?"

Gary didn't even answer him and silently walked up the stairs. A few seconds later, a muffled scream of frustration could be heard from their bedroom.

 _I guess he's being a little dramatic about this,_ Ash mused absently. "Dinner will be ready in ten minutes!" He hollered by the foot of the stairs. Ash guessed that maybe a good dinner would help Gary adjust better.

Mewtwo gave a cursory look at the ceiling before turning to their new (old, always has been where it mattered) partner. _:You still keep the most interesting company with you. How are your friends Brock and Misty?:_

Ash laughed. "Wanna have them over this weekend for lunch?"

He felt Mewtwo's amusement through their psychic bond. _:Yes. I suppose I should explain to you and your friends together about the other stuff I still need to discuss with you.:_

Ash eyed the drawstring bag hanging by the bottom stair banister and its contents. Mewtwo is far from being a Pokémon considered to be natural - they were a clone, made from a strand of DNA and science - but Ash knows that the "journey" Mewtwo went on before deciding to settle down with him is far from over.

Being "The Chosen One", he certainly had a lot of things going on for him, and he can only wonder what else is coming.

~

Much like its name, Viridian City glimmered under the sun like a bright emerald amidst the forests surrounding it - the verdant gleam of the slowly growing modern city providing an obvious contrast to the greens of its surrounding woods.

A few tall buildings have sprouted over the years, their glass walls reflective in the sunlight, only dulled by the persistent flora and trees present in the city. From their understanding, Viridian City issued an ordinance that the city shall have as much greenery preserved during its modernizing progress, and what trees and flora is removed shall be replaced by planters, vertical gardens, or roof gardens.

The last time Mewtwo remembered Viridian City it had been nut a small neighbourhood really - a city in the sense that it had the typical government buildings, a school, a hospital, a Gym, and the designated Pokémon Center. The memories they had here were dark and insidious, spent in submersion tanks and machines attached to him for human control, and if Mewtwo was a more bitter creature, they would've razed the city to the ground by now to truly erase the affliction that is Team Rocket from the face of this planet.

But they hadn't. Forgiveness is a trait they had not been born with, but a trait nonetheless he has learned. Ironic, that the very race of creatures he has loathed be the ones to teach them that.

Ash Ketchum has fascinated them ever since the first time they met him. He was a naive, reckless boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, believed in the good of people and Pokémon, and possessed a keen sense of justice, love, and devotion in him that inspired change in those who met him. He was the first positive interaction they'd had with a human - willing to sacrifice himself for his partner Pikachu - and truly, Mewtwo never knew he possessed a heart until Ash made them feel like they did.

It was their second meeting that cemented their bond.

Team Rocket had been relentless, but with Ash's help, Mewtwo managed to win their and their fellow clones' right to live freely in the wild. For all that Mewtwo was weakened during that whole ordeal, the young trainer hardly thought to contain him to a Pokéball to master him, only focusing on helping him and being a shoulder to lean on.

It was so novel, so new, so achingly comforting, that for the briefest flash of a moment, Mewtwo thought that if they were to have a trainer, they would not mind it be someone like Ash. But Ash never tried to catch them, and instead called them a friend.

Despite their intelligence and power, Mewtwo knew they were young. They were not like Mew who had years of wisdom hidden underneath her childlike behaviour, nor were they like the mythical and insanely powerful Pokémon that could create lands, split skies, and control seas. They were powerful, yes, and with that power comes a role they must fulfil. What that role was, they were yet to discover, but it was an undertaking they would gladly take.

Their psychic bond with Ash stayed in the back of his head always, a constant reminder of the first human friend they made. Despite the years that passed and the chance opportunities they would see teenage Ash in passing or plastered on screens for whatever battles he was fighting in some region or another, Ash never aged beyond 11 in his head. He was forever ingrained in their head as the bright boy with Pikachu on his shoulder, his absolute love of Pokémon never wavering.

But over the years and the bond changed; at times growing faint, and recently growing weaker. Mewtwo had put it off thinking it was normal - _normal for world's Chosen One_ \- to always be in some life-threatening adventure that somehow ended him safe and befriending _another_ Legendary Pokémon. During those times, Mewtwo felt the bond with Ash fluctuate with nerves and excitement, weaker when he was in active danger, and back to normal as the situation resolved itself.

Until one day, Mewtwo woke up feeling disoriented and alone, and to his dawning horror, realized _they could not feel Ash's bond at all_. He had ripped across the lands expanding his psychic faculties to read minds and information on the boy. He scoured the news, asked Pokémon in the wild. He yielded _nothing_ over the course of months trying to gather information on their friend, and Mewtwo was driven to his wits' end.

So driven they were to worried madness they dared to seek out other _Legendary Pokémon._

Now, this was an unspoken rule they had learned, but in order for the world to remain balanced, the world cannot allow two or more insanely powerful Pokémon of Legendary or Mythical class to meet in one place, lest it cause unparalleled destruction or dimensional distortion. Ash's interactions with Legendary Pokémon in Sinnoh were a clear example of this: even Mewtwo heard of the ridiculous phenomena that Ash got roped in when Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, _and_ Arceus converged in a single point, some of them multiple times on separate occasions. It just wasn't done.

But Mewtwo didn't care; they wanted answers.

Mewtwo set out to find their ancestor, Mew, who they knew kept the most tabs on Ash. Instead, they met Ho-oh, just as they were crossing Hoenn from Johto.

Ho-oh was a splendid creature of fire and power, the world's universal symbol of rebirth, their legend famed as the bird who rose from the ashes, reviving three perished Pokémon in her wake and making them her guardians. Mewtwo had never met Ho-oh before, but apparently, Ho-oh knew of them.

They were expecting a fight to break out before they could even question the bird, but apparently, Ho-oh wasn't in the mood for a fight, and simply perched on the ground and levelled them with a piercing gaze.

 _'Calm yourself, Mewtwo, I come to assuage your worries. Young Ash is alive,'_ they said.

 _:Where is he?:_ Mewtwo asked, failing to conceal the growl in their psychic voice.

 _'He has returned from the distant shores of Alola, and he has once again settled in Pallet,'_ the bird answered mildly.

_:Is he alright? Has he been terribly hurt by another of our kind?:_

_'No,'_ and at this, Mewtwo could detect the sorrow in Ho-oh's tone, _'what he suffers from is not physical, but of the mental kind. It would seem he has reached his limits, and needs time to recover.'_

 _:A psychic attack? Who dares attack him this way?:_ Mewtwo's tone grew dark.

 _'No one. None of our class would dare hurt him, he has grown to be far too precious to be someone any of us could be carelessly dangerous to him. When I said he has reached his limits, I meant that he has grown weary of his travels. Distantly, I suspect his role of fixing the world's problems at a young age did not help him. He is so lost and sad, Mewtwo. He needs time to himself, so that he may put himself back together. It is, I believe, something none of us could help him with,'_ Ho-oh sounded resigned in a way, weary, like they felt responsible for the way Ash had apparently been suffering lately.

_:I will come to see him then.:_

_'You cannot, Mewtwo! He is in a fragile state as he is now. We must let him grow stronger as himself without our aid. Our presence would only complicate his situation and mind frame.'_

_:Is that why you're here then? To stop me?:_ Mewtwo sneered.

 _'Mew did not wish to fight you,'_ Ho-oh simply said, _'and do not be foolish to think that you are the only Pokémon seeking out Ash Ketchum. Your bond may be the strongest to him among us, but you are far from the only one with a bond to him. It is troublesome enough that Latias is elusive with her camouflage and illusions to impede her from interfering, but Giratina is downright impossible. At the very least, Suicune, Victini, Keldeo, and Zygarde are reasonable enough and have been convinced to stand back,'_ Mewtwo felt the hard look Ho-oh was giving them.

It was both surprising and not to learn of Ash establishing bonds with other Legendary Pokémon. Of course he would; Ash Ketchum was a force upon the world of Pokémon, The Chosen One, the underdog, bleeding heart and one of the strongest trainers to have ever existed. Mewtwo is overcome with the thought that despite how strong they were, to Ash they were just a friends. They were not some special prize to be one, but they were special in a way that Ash treated them as an equal.

That in itself warranted deep respect.

Mewtwo wanted to help though. In reality, Ho-oh wouldn't really win against them as they are; unlocking two states of Mega Evolution has given Mewtwo the powerboost that few Pokémon - if any at all - could acquire, and they would no doubt be giving Ho-oh a hard time. But their fight would leave them both tired and exhausted, and whereas Mewtwo could probably win a battle with the fire bird, Ho-oh had her guardians to back them up if Mewtwo still persists. He detected Entei and Raikou a few miles away with his psychic field, but the miles between would be nothing to two of the fastest Legendaries on land.

 _:Fine. I shall refrain from interacting with him. But I reserve the right to see him, albeit at a distance.:_ Mewtwo acquiesced.

 _'That would be acceptable,'_ Ho-oh nodded. The fire bird's gaze softened a bit before continuing. _'I realize that I made it sound as if Ash was in more peril than he actually is. He's recovering just fine, though slowly. His wounds and issues would only get better with time, and despite his mental and social isolation as of late, at his core, Ash is still the same boy we all met all those years ago. He will seek help, and he will get better. Please lay your worries aside for now. As subtly as I could, I keep watch over him. And more than Mew, I feel the most responsible for him. I am, after all, the one who Chose him for this destiny. I am the first Legendary Ash Ketchum has seen, and I will always honour that.'_

It was more comforting than Mewtwo thought, to hear those words from Ho-oh. They didn't like that they had to stand down for now, but if someone at least trustworthy like Ho-oh saw to them personally to deliver the news then...they could respect the request to stay distant.

For now.

~

The first time Mewtwo saw Ash after their meeting with Ho-oh, the boy was lounging by the shores near the outskirts of Pallet Town with only Pikachu and some of his Pokémon for company. The shoreline wasn't some pristine beach stretching end to end; there were more boulders than there was sand, and Ash had perched himself leisurely on top of a huge boulder, face serene and contented.

Mewtwo's first thought was: _he is not a boy._

And really, Mewtwo felt silly. Of course Ash wasn't a boy, not anymore, if the years that have passed were any indication. Ash Ketchum was a man now; shoulders filling out to be broader, legs longer, his stance taller. His face was more angular, none of the soft baby fat his prepubescent years had. His dark hair was still as wild as ever, now untamed with the absence of his favored hat. He had grown - lean and muscled, and held himself with an air of maturity that belied his still youthful face.

He looked every bit the picture of the tragic hero in those texts that humans loved reading: strong, solid, handsome, and every bit the air of someone that carried more weight than the average person.

And that was Mewtwo's second thought: _he looked sad._

Even at a distance, Mewtwo could sense the sombre mood around the boy - _man, he's a man now_ \- the way his eyes gazed into the distance, blank and unseeing. His smile looked fixed, no longer the same vibrant grin their memories tell them. Ash looked muted, like his energy was gone, his happiness gone, the aura of hope robbed from him.

They could hear Pikachu prod at his trainer, bringing the man out of his reverie. He smiled at his partner, a touch more sincere, but still not as bright as they once knew. They make the trek back to town, Ash followed by his Pokémon out of their Pokéballs: Oshawott, Bayleaf, Totodile, Sceptile, and to their surprise, a Dragonite. Mewtwo stayed at the beach for much longer, reconciling the image of the happy boy in their memories with the lesser happier man he had stumbled upon.

~

So.

Mewtwo went on their own personal journey. Pallet Town became their solid base in the time between trips to...several concerned parties. He journeyed to all the other regions, looking for specific company and items they needed, and struck deals with them. They were all of the same opinion: something had to give, and they wouldn't let that be Ash.

So they would. Give. Compromise.

It would still be balance, but an intelligent and calculated one.

Mewtwo made sure of it.

The first time Mewtwo woke up and felt a strange tugging at the edge of his senses, he was wary of themself and looked back on what could be potentially a sign of power imbalance or an impending sense of doom. After a day of mulling on it and pulling at the strange feeling, he's shocked to realize that it was an old bond revived.

It was his bond to Ash, feeble and weak, but slowly returning, growing stronger.

Mewtwo cried in relief that morning, latching fiercely to the now familiar and much missed psychic bond. It was at this point that Mewtwo finished his dealings and returned to Kanto to watch over Ash and determine an appropriate time to approach him.

Apparently, Ash had been pretty much out of touch with the world in general for the past year, because suddenly, he was everywhere when he broke his silence. Elite Trainer, League favourite, _celebrity_ \- Mewtwo found the entire media circus surrounding their friend equally amusing and exasperating. They'd say the people's reception to Ash was a tad overrated, but Mewtwo would digress; someone special like Ash deserved to be recognized by the world for his talents and skills.

The one thing though, that stomped them every time they of it was that out of all the things Ash could be, of all the things Ash could do after starting to take his mental health seriously was _take up a gym._

And not just any gym - Ash had taken the _Viridian Gym._

Mewtwo wanted to laugh. It was like making full circle - there they were with all the power they could possibly wield, to go to any land they so desired and yet.

Yet they chose to return to the place of his abuse under Team Rocket all those years ago, simply because that man took the shattered remains of a gym and claimed it his own.

It's sort of poetic, Mewtwo could see now; how by taking in the old fallen and ruined gym and raising it back to glory, it's weirdly parallel to how Ash was - this great trainer who has reached a low point and slowly piecing himself back. The strongest Kanto Gym, with the strongest possible trainer managing it - it's a perfect fit, Mewtwo could admit.

~

They thought they'd be a little more angry being at this place. They expected to feel bitter, the creeping cold rage manifesting as they roamed their eyes in this slowly reconstructed complex. They expected the flashbacks, the memories rolling in - those days he felt broken and used and unable to understand anything.

And yet.

Mewtwo didn't realize they had actually moved on from Team Rocket and Viridian Gym until they landed gently by the gym's garden feeling none of the negative emotions they expected to have. There was no cold rage, no bitterness, no broken memories of the life they held so many years ago. Instead, all they felt was anticipation and excitement, nerves and a little bit of fear - _Ash has been to many places and met many other people and Pokémon, could he have forgetten about them?_ \- and when they laid their eyes on him-

He was dressed loosely - his gym leader's uniform left lazily in the garden for later retrieval. He looked every bit the grown man they last saw him as; still tall and broad, lean, muscled, angular, that boyishly handsome face that the crowds fell for. But this time he doesn't look like some tragic hero come home from war.

His eyes shone with reclaimed brilliance, the gleam back in his brown eyes. He was tanner now, healthier-looking, like a warrior come home victorious from battle.

He looked like the man the boy they knew would grow up to be.

“Pika pika! Pika-chu pipi!”

“What...?”

Mewtwo took a beat before speaking to him in that familiar telepathic feeling. : _Hello, my old friend. It is nice to see you again:_

And the man - Ash Ketchum - slowly smiled at him brightly like the sun, and Mewtwo knows this was the right time. He was just on time.

“Hello Mewtwo.”

He was just in time to be home.

~

In the three days since Mewtwo's arrival, Gary had essentially threw a snit fit at the repercussions of Ash owning a highly powerful, highly intelligent Pokémon experiment with semi-omniscient psychic powers. Ash assured his friend that he didn't _own_ Mewtwo - the Pokémon just chose to stay with him for the moment, like a friend staying for a while.

Mewtwo interjected that while they _were_ friends, he was not planning to bum their days in the back of the gym Ash was running. They would fight battles under Ash's orders if he so desired, and thus earn his keep. Gary rebuked that Mewtwo was _not_ going to weasel his way into Ash's official Gym roster that easily (even though Mewtwo could just threaten anyone to do it for him) and a Pokémon of their capacity was simply _not_ going to be treated like some _gym employee_.

When Mewtwo gave the brunet a flat look and all but told him to just register them as Ash's Pokémon then, Gary repeated " _I thought you weren't Ash's Pokémon!"_ to which Mewtwo explained that by the sheer technicality that Ash was holding the Masterball registering Mewtwo's Pokémon signature, they were, by all legality, _actually Ash's Pokémon_.

 _:It's sort of contrary to you two now, isn't it Gary Oak? Just short of a marriage license, you and Ash are all but married these days. You even share the same bed. How quaint.:_ Mewtwo added in what was probably the _judgiest looks_ he could possibly give.

Gary glared at Ash, to which the man simply shrugged his shoulders. _Psh, details._ Gary then circled back to Ash's office and tossed him a wad of papers to: officially register _Mewtwo of all Pokémon_ as part of his official gym roster, sign on the clearance of releasing classified information on Mewtwo to the public, schedule a formal meeting with the scientific community on the acceptance of Mewtwo as a public figure despite their origins, organize a list of media companies to help facilitate the publicity process, and many more forms and applications he needed to fill out.

Ash wanted to complain, but Gary silenced him with a glare and " _We are going through the proper channels and procedures so we don't cause a media clusterfuck. In case this hasn't sunk in, you are actually Kanto's golden boy at the moment."_ Gary shot Mewtwo a dirty look before the psychic Pokémon could crack another jab at him.

So there went the rest of the week, planning the imminent public announcement of the elusive, powerful, formerly-classified Mewtwo as part of Viridian Gym Leader Ash Ketchum's roster. There was a League meeting on that one too, involving Scott, the Elite Four, and available regional champions (Cynthia looked downright _entertained_ when she heard Ash was involved), to which Agatha took one look at him and simply said " _There really is no rest for the wicked for you around is there, boy?"_

Ash just sighed as he felt Mewtwo telepathically chuckle behind him.

~

It was three days after that meeting and two days before going public that Ash grew the courage to ask about the bag still hanging by the stair banister.

"Hey Mewtwo?"

_:Hmm?:_

"Those items you brought. Er, they looked pretty important," he prodded. Mewtwo looked up from his meditative stance. They looked pensive, relaxed, like they were contemplating how to answer his question.

_:Yes. There are quite some valuable items I brought with me from my recent journey. I had hope to share them with you, if you would allow me.:_

Ash only had the vaguest idea of what some of those items were, and he had no idea what business Mewtwo had for even having them. Still, Ash gets the impression that whatever Mewtwo entangled themself with wouldn't be world endingly cataclysmic. Mewtwo, for whatever many years they hadn't seen each other, is still familiar to him. If there was reason Mewtwo needed Ash's help to wrangle misbehaving Legendary Pokémon, the psychic Pokémon wouldn't be relaxing in his gym's garden and all but registering himself as his Pokémon.

(Mewtwo is his Pokémon now. That will never not be crazy, Ash thinks.)

"Sure, Mewtwo. Though give me a fair warning if this will end with some sort of chaos, alright? I'm kinda trying to lie low these days, y'know, be steady and stable."

 _:So says Pokémon Times' Most Eligible Bachelor and current Sexiest Man Alive. There is nothing about your current life that says 'lying low' or 'stable'. Though I will grant you that you have been adjusting to life under public scrutiny rather well and steadily, debilitating issues aside,:_ Mewtwo said in a dry tone.

Oh, and Mewtwo apparently knew about his issues too. Highly powerful, highly intelligent Pokémon experiment with semi-omniscient psychic powers _indeed._

"Thanks, I try," Ash chuckled.

:Give me a little more time. With how things are going, I need to time these things right. Make sure you're ready.: Mewtwo added.

"I'm ready? Ready for what?"

Mewtwo simply threw him a secretive look. Ash doesn't know what's about to happen in the coming says, but one thing's for sure: it's gonna be legendary.


	2. Aurora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone calls and late night drives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am with another chapter!
> 
> This one was easier to write, and felt to me was most connected to AATY. I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope you guys like it too! XD

_Ash met Lillie when he was 18._

_She was a lovely 15 -year-old Alolan, pale in complexion and hair, and held herself in a way like she was trying to make herself smaller. She was a lovely girl, Ash could remember thinking - despite the way she seemed to not see it. She was slight and willowiy, like a strong Gust from a Fearow could blow her away._

_He remembered her white dress billowing in the wind, a shy smile directed at him._

_They were both enrolled in the same small school campus that Professor Kukui taught; despite being a whole three years older than the class, Ash was in the same class as Lillie, acting more as Kukui's student aid than an actual student. Ash didn't mind it - he learned many things in class as a result, and it was a new experience in itself, feeling so academic._

_Gary would've been proud._

_Ash is friends with a lot of the people he went to class with - for a given closeness he allowed himself to have with them - but it's Lillie Ash remembers most often when he thinks of his Alolan friends. His friendship with Lillie was special in a way that was unlike most of his other ones - he was like that cool_ senpai _that took his_ kouhai _under his wing with a special brand of attention that was more brotherly than a plain schoolmate._

_Ash wondered at first why that was, why he felt that way with Lillie. But Ash has always been painfully honest with himself when he gives it thought._

_He was, in more ways than he realized, just like her._

_Lillie was afraid of Pokémon_ _. A trauma, her older brother Gladion revealed, caused by an accident at Aether Foundation after she was attacked by an Ultra Beast Pokémon_ _at a very young age. The memory of terror had been ingrained into her psyche that it put her off from wanting to touch Pokémon_ _since then._

_Ash didn't understand not wanting to touch Pokémon_ _; to him, Pokémon_ _was_ everything _in his life. It was his lifestyle - the traveling, the battles, the contests, the way he felt more settled with Pikachu's weight on his shoulder. Lillie was a mystery to him, a sad fascination that he couldn't make himself look away._

_But they were both afraid. Lillie just knew what she was afraid of._

~

_"Ash?"_

_"Lillie? What are you doing out here? It's late."_

_"I just thought of grabbing some fresh air. I couldn't sleep. You?"_

_"Same. I was, uh, out driving the truck."_

_"Professor Kukui's?"_

_"Yeah. He lets me borrow his keys to go for long drives. I can't sleep sometimes too."_

_"I see."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"...Would you like to join me?"_

_"I...I wouldn't want to impose."_

_"It's okay, really. You don't have to come! Just, if you wanted to. I would like the company."_

_"...Okay."_

~

" _Alola,_ Ash!"

" _Alola,_ Lillie," the man grinned at the bright voice in his receiver. It had taken him a call and a lot of pestering from Professor Kukui for him to get the phone numbers of his Alolan friends, and while he does a lot of exhanging battle videos with Kiawe and random conversations with Mallow, Sophocles, and Lana, it's Lillie's calls that Ash looks forward to the most.

He hadn't been in touch for a lot with his Alolan friends since his return to Kanto, but it's a slight in his social circle he immediately addressed following his reconciliation with Gary.

For all their sad similarities, he and Lillie have learned to be better over the years. He's 24 now, and Lillie graduated school at 18 and started helping out her mother at Aether Foundation. They had been in regular contact with each other since Ash got her number - one phone call every other week, and a video call at the videophone at the Pokémon Center when there's a particularly lengthy conversation to be had - and despite how polite and distant the frequency of their calls seemed to be in comparison to his other friends, it's his calls with Lillie that Ash found most stability in.

His therapist told him that establishing schedules and routines that he could follow would be helpful for him; despite his spontaneous nature, Ash needed grounding at his young adult age. He still pulls the occasional dumbheaded stuff Gary chewed him out for later, but for the most part, sticking to a life with a modicum of routine was a good thing.

"How are you Ash? I didn't miss that press release you did a week ago. And here I thought Aether was the only one dabbling in strange scientific Pokémon. You've really been holding back on us. Kiawe is foaming at the mouth for a battle," Lillie sounded happy, and Ash couldn't help but grin to himself.

He flopped himself onto his bed, feeling relaxed after a nice long bath, hair still damp he was too lazy to dry. He stared at the ceiling absently as Pikachu crawled up beside him, chirping a lively " _Pika pika!_ " over the phone. Lillie cooed at Pikachu.

"If he gets the chance to visit Viridian, tell 'im I can battle him," Ash chuckled, "just inform me when so I can schedule him in."

"Wow, you need to schedule in your friends for a friendly match? Your life sounds hectic," despite the cheery tone, Ash could detect the slight worry in her voice.

"Don't worry, Lillie. I'm not as swamped with work as I make it sound. The Gym is just formal that way, yeah? Besides, other than that, any one of you guys can pop in for a visit and I'd just clear my schedule for you."

Lillie laughed. "You sap. Life really hasn't been slowing down for you, huh?"

"I'm okay Lillie, I promise. I'm seeing my therapist regularly now. There are...still some bad days, but I'm getting better. It's...going."

"I'm glad to hear that," Lillie sighed, "after you and Pikachu helped me with my fear of touching Pokémon and then leaving in the middle of the school year and hearing the barest details about you the following year, I just..."

"I know, I'm sorry. That was a pretty shit thing to do."

"We may not be as close as you are with your older friends, but we do consider you our precious friend Ash," Lillie continued, "Why ever else would someone as tech bums like Kiawe and Lana bother with texting you so much? They don't say it, but I think they're jealous that you aren't as close with them as you are with say, Brock or Misty."

"I've known Brock and Misty half my life," Ash laughed, "that's a hard comparison to make. And they shouldn't feel jealous, they _are_ my friends. They're good friends. I was the one with issues."

"We all have issues," Lillie pointed out, "people like us just have to work a little harder to get over them."

Ash took the prompt for a change in conversation gratefully. "How are you and your Pokémon?"

"We're doing excellently! Snowy has been showing signs of wanting to evolve, but we're still thinking on it. I've managed to pet Butterfree last week, and ask her to become my Pokémon. Mom has pretty much handled Clefable over to me, so I became her registered trainer too."

"Any other new Pokémon?"

"Well," Lillie hedged, "Gladion came home a few days ago and gave me Porygon as a souvenir from Kalos. He raised it himself, and told me it could evolve into Porygon2 if I wanted a stronger battler alongside Snowy."

"Still hesitant to snuggle up to it?"

"Gon is nice, but you know...they're new."

"I get it. Take it slow, yeah? Porygon are pretty smart Pokémon. They'll understand if you just talk to them."

"Thanks Ash."

Ash and Lillie continue their conversation well into another half an hour, calling it good night as Gary turns the door and proceeds to pass out beside him. Ash chuckles to himself as he dragged Gary's already snoring body into a better sleeping position, wishing Pikachu and Umbreon a good night, and a telepathic nod off to Mewtwo, before snuggling close to his...best friend and falling asleep as well.

~

The long drive to Celadon City soothed his frayed nerves, the moon shining bright above and the sky smattered with infinite stars. The occasional car or truck lit up the highways briefly with their bright headlights passing by, and Ash had to remind himself to stay grounded lest he become another highway accident.

Ash still had his bad days; like he told Lillie, he still had them, though not as often. On days and nights he felt himself shrivel inside and grow hollow, Gary had taken to micromanaging his schedule to smooth over ruffled feathers with his sudden disappearances or noticeable change in behavior.

With the addition of Mewtwo in his life, the psychic Pokémon has offered themself to become Ash's quick and oftentimes convenient getaway from the public eye when he's on the verge of a breakdown or disassociation.

The advantages of being friends with a strong Psychic Pokémon with _Teleport._

His 24th birthday had been a few weeks ago - despite him holding a public celebration for fellow gym leaders, Elites, and regional Champions as well as the media to wish him well, the actual day of his birthday was held in the private company of friends and family.

He received a lot of gifts from his friends, but it was Professor Oak's gift that topped it all off: the elder professor got him a car.

An honest to goodness, spanking new, top-of-the-line car of the latest model. Ash had been speechless.

Gary told him that while he didn't mind Ash using his convertible on his long drives, the thing _is_ a decade old and lacked proper maintenance for the longest time, not to mention its low mileage by now. Professor Oak further explained that technically, the money he used to purchase the car was Ash's, the money coming from the scientific community's active subscription to Professor Oak's academic papers that were based on Ash's travels and interactions with interesting Pokémon cases and involvement with Legendary Pokémon.

The older man felt ridiculous just foisting a crazy amount of money on Ash even as a gift, so he asked around what would be a nice gift to give. And apparently, Gary told his old man to get him a car.

Ash _loved_ the car.

He cleared out his schedule for the next two days and went on a short road trip with just him, a few clothes, and Pikachu. He dressed discretely in public and successfully avoided catching the media's attention in his spontaneous sabbatical, and returned to the gym feeling lighter.

He was happy.

But he still felt sad too.

Cruising along the mostly empty highways of Route 17, Ash relished in the feel of the wind in his hair. The ridiculously expensive car he's driving had a top-down, and it's decidedly his favorite feature. The seats aren't the same as the worndown and weathered pleather seats of Gary's old convertible, but the car is fast and silent, and with an absent hand on the steering wheel, he feels like he's gliding than driving. Pikachu soundly slept on the seat beside him, and Ash breathes.

Route 17 had been exclusively a biker's highway in the past. Civilians avoided this route as this became the popular hangout for bike gangs and ruffians at night and rude cyclists during the day. Five years ago, as a joint civil project of Celadon and Fucshia City, Route 17 was developed into a modern highway to meet increasing demands for vehicle access. The biker's path still existed, but constructed over it was a long highway flyover open to cars and trucks.

The flyover was at a splendid height that offered an incomparable view of the ocean - exiting Route 18 from Fucshia City gave a distant view of Cinnabar Island, with most of the highway offering an unobstructed view of Kanto waters, before ending by Pallet's small port and town, and distant view of Viridian City surrounded by forests. Exiting Route 17 is Route 14, connecting Viridian and Celadon, a new highway constructed between them in recent years as well.

Ash had driven from Viridian over to the edges of Fucshia City before circling back. He loved the scenic drive of Route 17, the open seas beside him as he drove a comforting reminder of his long night drives on Professor Kukui's truck back in Alola.

He parked the car at lay-by just to take in the sound of the ocean, getting out of the car and sitting by the railings. Below him by the biker's path, he could hear the weak sounds of bikers racing, voices loud and racuous but muted with distance and altitude. Absently, his fingers found itself playing with his necklace, a present given to him by Mewtwo.

On his birthday, Mewtwo had also given him a gift: a blue dog-whistle with a strudy black cord that he could wear around his neck.

 _:If you shall ever find yourself in want of a means of travel that does not involve a vehicle, then blow upon this whistle, and he shall assist.:_ Mewtwo had told him.

 _"Who's going to assist me?"_ he had asked.

Mewtwo only smiled privately. _:I suppose there's only one way to find out.:_

Ash was hesitant to use the whistle. He wasn't dumb - he knew Mewtwo had given him some special item that had ties to Legendary Pokémon. He wasn't hallucinating when Mewtwo let him glimpse what was clearly the Griseous Orb amongst their collection of items, and this whistle is no exception. He just doesn't know which Pokémon this item will summon.

While he wasn't feeling overwhelmingly hollow tonight, he did feel somewhat lost. It was this persistent feeling in his chest that, despite the string of achievements he's collected over the years and the public's adoration of him, he still felt he was doing nothing. A part of him misses the life on the road - the adventure, the thrill, the feeling of a new discovery waiting by his periphery.

But Ash knows he's not meant for that life, not anymore. At 10, all he wanted was to be a Pokémon Master, roaming the lands in pursuit of acknowledgment and the crowds cheering his name. He spent so long fixed on this goal, making friends with people and Pokémon alike, that along the way, even as he realized it wasn't what he wanted anymore, he still pursued that expired dream to the point of almost personal destruction.

He is no Pokémon Master, and yet he has the things he thought 10-year-old him wanted; acknowledgment, competent rivals, amazing friends, strong Pokémon, and the world knowing his name.

And yet he doesn't care about any of it at all.

Or, well, he cares, but sometimes he thinks it's easier if maybe he didn't care so much, if the gaping feeling of lacking is what he'll have to endure for every achievement he's told he's accomplished.

So much to his name, and yet it feels nothing.

And then he thinks of Gary.

~

_"I don't want to be just acquaintances. I don't want that. I want us to be kids again. Like we were six years old."_

_~_

_"Don't be silly. Your Mom won't disappear, just like my grandpa and sister won't. And if she did, you'd still have me!"_

_"...I'll have you?"_

_"Yeah. We're best friends okay?"_

_"Okay."_

~

He feels a warmth inside him bloom, his face feeling hot. Out of embarassment or something else, Ash doesn't know - nor does he care to think on it for now. But the feeling is welcome, like a warm blanket wrapped around him after getting out of the cold.

He likes that Gary is back in his life. Even he can't lie to himself that he's subconsciously looked for him over the years. All those postcards and letters, and nothing feels like home the way he gets back from the gym to the sight of Gary sprawled in their living room, glasses atop his nose as he skims over the endless documents he's poring over, a small quirk of the lips at him and " _Welcome home, Ashy-boy"_ in that fond tone.

Suddenly, all the miles between Route 17 and Viridian City felt too much, he could feel himself aching to go back _home_ to his best friend's company. Gary had been so patient with him, understanding and solid and present, it's all - everything feels -

He _wants_.

~

Ash didn't realize he blew the whistle Mewtwo gave him until he felt the air around him chill and shimmer in frost.

In some ways, he's unsurprised at who came. By virtue of it being a blue dog whistle, he shouldn't have been. But he is surprised that someone came at all.

 _Eusine is going to be so insufferable when he finds out about this,_ Ash thought absently.

Suicune trotted beside him, every bit as majestic and impressive as the last time Ash saw him. The air just felt _cleaner_ with the Aurora Pokémon around, and with Suicune's eyes focused solely on him, it was a surprise Ash felt comforted than intimidated. Suicune has always been friendly towards him, if not cold (ha! That's the perfect pun) to him in the company of others in the incidents that put them together.

Ash could hear Pikachu stirring awake from behind him inside the car, and when his electric partner registered the presence of their company, Pikachu immediately hopped out of the car and greeted Suicune with glee. The guardian Pokémon simply snuffed and nosed Pikachu by his forehead, like a subtle greeting of " _nice to see you again_."

"Would you give me a ride home, Suicune? I...hope you don't mind," Ash felt incredibly foolish and shy at his words - honestly, asking a Legendary Pokémon to give you a lift like some common transport Pokémon? That is just - no. It's embarassing.

But Suicune simply shuffled to the side and lowered himself to motion Ash to get on, and any lingering shyness Ash has disappeared. He's excited, he discovers, to be back on the reins of a strong Pokémon to get around. He isn't going to replace his car with Suicune - that's just juvenile and perhaps demeaning to the Aurora Pokémon - but maybe on some nights he could use the whistle to call him.

He'd like that.

Without much fuss, Pikachu clambered back to his shoulder and Suicune tottered to a slow jog before bolting into a steady pace towards Viridian City without prompting. Ash feels the winds whipping against his face and he found himself smiling widely.

On the back of one of the fastest Pokémon he trusts, the miles seem to disappear, and home doesn't feel so far away.

~

Mewtwo met with him by the gym's garden. An amused smile greeted him, and a dry reprimand of leaving his possessions carelessly was given, but Ash can't seem to feel embarassed.

 _:Never fear though. I shall pick up your car and_ Teleport _it back to the garage,:_ Mewtwo finished drily, _:I take it you enjoyed your gift?:_

"How did you even find a whistle that summons Suicune?" Ash asked.

_:I'll keep that a secret, if you don't mind, my friend. Come inside, Suicune can stay here in the garden to rest. I can give you his Poké_ _ball and say all the formalities tomorrow, you look exhausted from your night trip.:_

Ash suddenly felt a little more awake. "His...Pokéball?"

 _:Aptly called a Frostball. It was a particularly potent prototype from Silph Co. Its loss would probably send the creation of more Frostballs back for a few years. But oh well, at least they still have all their data on it. I'd consider that generous,:_ Mewtwo intoned glibly.

"Mewtwo, theft is not generosity."

_:I wouldn't call it theft. It's more of a justifiable reallocation of resources.:_

"Mewtwo!"

_:Go to bed Ash. We can talk about this in the morning.:_

~

"Ash?"

"Hmm? What is it Gary?"

"Please don't lie to me and tell me that the Pokémon in the garden isn't Suicune."

Ash continued to butter his pancakes in silence. By his feet, Pikachu is unashamedly making happy noises at what could be characterized as cackling. Mewtwo ignored them, peacefully meditating and hovering over the ground in the adjacent living room.

" _Goddammit it Ash!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from the obvious Pokemon connected to the Griseous Orb, can anyone else guess which Legendary Pokemon from each region Ash is going to get? Let me hear your guesses in the comments below! XD


	3. Eon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of coffee shops, disguises, attempts at living like millionaires, and realizations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so I took way longer than I thought to finish this chapter, I'm so sorry. Lol. I kinda maybe forgot about this fic until recently because of IRL events (there was a lot and it was stressful) but well, I reread this fic and felt compelled to continue writing where I last left my drafts! But honestly, I'm kinda glad how this turned out, despite how long it took to write. My other notes are at the end, so without further ado, enjoy reading!

Gary is aware at how different his life is now compared to two years ago. Ever since moving in with Ash in Viridian, it's been a whole new world of learning to live with someone under the same roof. It's...a definite change of direction to how he thought his life would go in his twenties.

Ash isn't the same excitable and loud boy he knew from childhood - this man he now shares a house with is older and more mature; still a happy guy, though tempered with patience and reservation, and he is a great companion to housekeeping. This Ash isn't the person he expected him to be in his twenties either: he'd imagined Ash being some region's defending league champion by now, roaming the world looking for new Pokémon to befriend and collecting new companions to travel with him.

Instead, the Ash he got was a competent gym leader who settled in the Viridian Gym, Elite Trainer status, went home from work at six in the evening, read and did paperwork for the gym, cooked, cleaned, drove cars, trained his Pokémon, regularly went to see his friends, and had a therapist.

It was so _domestic_. Gary can't even believe it some days, half-expecting Ash to burst out their bedroom with his cap on and Pikachu on his shoulder, and saying he's off to explore some new region like Galar or something. But Ash doesn't, and Gary sometimes doesn't know how to feel about that.

The domesticity is nice. It's great! After Ash shared the shitload of issues he's amassed over the years, Gary is of the opinion that he _cannot_ leave Ash floundering like before. He deserves better; he is his best friend, even if he hasn't been a great one to him over the years.

So he moved in with him. Which, plainly stating, was a completely simple and normal thing to do. Friends live together to scrape on rent, right? Granted that Ash inherited the Gym Leader house from the previous owner (who is another huge pile of issues labelled _Team Rocket_ that he doesn't even want to touch) but they could still save on living expenses together, couldn't they? And Gary was keeping an eye on him. Delia and Gramps even approved of it.

It made sense.

~

But just like everything with Ash's life, it wasn't simple or normal at all.

~

"Ash seems happier these days."

Gary turned to look at Dawn, who was staring at him from the breakfast nook as Gary fixed himself some coffee. It was past 9 already, a late start to the morning, but Gary doesn't mind oversleeping after the overtime work he did last night. Ash had already left for the gym by 8, and Dawn had slept in their guestroom last night after dropping by for a visit. May texted them that she would arriving later, so Dawn decided to stay for as long as May's visit lasted as well.

He brought a second mug of coffee for Dawn with him.

"He's better. The last weeks have been another adjustment. But he's doing well."

"He's been sleeping well?"

Gary eyed Dawn warily. "Yes."

"Hmm," she hummed, "you would know, wouldn't you?"

"Wouldn't I? I live with him," Gary answered drily.

Dawn took a sip of her coffee.

"Just spit it out already!" Gary glared at her.

"Damn, you drink your coffee like this?" Dawn brought down the mug Gary handed her from her face and eyed it suspiciously, "this looks like it'll kill me with a single gulp."

 _That's the idea_ , Gary thought mutinously. "I like my coffee black."

"I can respect that, but I'm still going to judge you," Dawn threw back, before settling in with a pensive look. "I know that...Ash has become more private in recent years. Understandable! He's been such an open person all the time we've known him that it's just a little strange still sometimes when he pulls the whole mystery act."

Gary understood this - the thing about adult-Ash as opposed to kid-Ash was their way of expressing themselves. As a kid, Ash had been loud and expressive, demonstrative of his affections and friendship in a way that left no room for misunderstanding him. He was simple: if he liked you, he would say so, and if he didn't, he'd be obvious about it. Ash as an adult was much the same actually, but he was more tactful. He's not as loud, but he expresses more what words couldn't convey - in the glint of his eyes, his smiles, his body language.

So when he's obviously happy or upset about something, they'd expect him to tell them all about it.

But then he doesn't. He just smiles, and says " _Something good/unpleasant happened"_ or _"I just got good/bad news_ " or the most infuriating answer of _"It's nothing, don't worry about it!"_

Which of course, regardless of it being a good or bad thing, _worried them_.

(People like May and Dawn didn't worry though it, they just grew incessantly curious about it.)

"He's not the same guy you knew him before," Gary replied, "and well, he's got his own things going for him."

"He hasn't told us the entirety of it, but we got the big picture," Dawn said softly, "it's why even though we want to know everything, we don't push. We're just happy he's doing better, and that you're with him. But...

"Don't you sometimes feel that maybe Ash is hiding you?"

Gary looked down at his coffee. "Ash hides a lot of things. You and I both know, as intimately familiar we are on what happens on Ash's journeys in the past, that there are some things you just _don't_ discuss. Ever." Like almost dying multiple times and being subjected to unnecessary mortal pain for the sake of keeping everyone safe.

He doesn't like thinking about it.

Dawn looked away, but there was still that stubborn glint in her eyes. "I'm well aware. I'm not dumb. We may not have understood the magnitude of what happened to us since it happened when we were young, but it doesn't stop us from realizing how big and monumental those events are. They're too fantastical and crazy, to the point people would probably not believe it, so it's easier to hide it and keep quiet. But no, that's not quite what I'm talking about. You're not like those crazy stories - you're his childhood best friend."

"Yes...?"

"Aren't you unsettled, that Ash _hides you_?"

Gary looked confused at that. "Why would I feel like Ash is hiding me? I literally go with him to his meetings most of the time I'm not busy. And he goes with me on overseas trips when I'm invited on conferences."

"No, but," at this Dawn looked so shy and hesitant that even Gary grew curious. Wary, because it's _Dawn_ , but curious as well. "But don't you think it's okay to like, tell people about you two? I mean, not that you have to! I just - We - The rest of us are okay with it. Totally okay with it! Y'know, with your history together and everything, it makes sense, yeah? So I just think that maybe you and Ash could at least be more comfortable about being together around us."

"But...we are? Comfortable around you? We're all friends, Dawn."

"Yeah, but - look, we don't even know when your anniversary is!"

"Anniversary?"

"When you got together!"

Gary's brain fizzed out and then restarted. _What._ "What?"

Dawn huffed. "Don't even play dumb. It's been years since you guys made up, and then you guys decided to move in together and be all domestic afterwards? C'mon, even we're not _that_ dumb."

"What are you _talking about?_ " Gary asked, a sense of convoluted social horror creeping on him.

"You and Ash being together, what else would I be talking about?" Dawn gave him a flat look, like _he_ was being stupid and obtuse.

" _We're not together!"_ Gary hissed, sloshing his mug of coffee in his hand. He felt the hot contents drip on his skin, but he ignored in favor of the ridiculous accusation of being together with his childhood best friend.

"What do you mean you're not together? Of course you are, you live in a house together and share living expenses, and then go for vacations with each other when your schedules match."

"That just sounds we're two friends living together!" Gary scoffed at her.

"You share the same bed and closet," Dawn pointed out, and Gary stopped. "Yeah, Ash didn't outright say it, but he implied a few times in previous conversations that you slept together."

 _Slept together._ He could feel his face burning. "It's a huge bed! And we're just sleeping beside each other!"

What Gary refused to say was that particular arrangement came about a few weeks after he moved in with Ash. One of the things Ash struggled with was having nightmares after a particular stressful event. One night, Pikachu had ventured into Gary's room and woke him up to help his trainer.

Ash confessed that he was having second thoughts about accepting the Gym Leader position - he wasn't good with papers, he didn't understand formality, didn't stick to schedule, and wasn't used to being in one place for very, very long. He got anxious if he was going to do a good job, if he was gonna fail, if the trainers under his gym would hate him, if he'll disappoint everyone if he doesn't perform well, if the next Pokémon apocalypse happened _and he wasn't there to help_ -

Gary stayed with Ash until he fell asleep again trying to soothe his nerves, and with the world's eyes on the new, impressive Viridian Gym Leader, the pressure of doing well didn't let up. For the next few weeks, Gary was woken up at odd hours of the night by Pikachu to help his trainer when Pikachu himself couldn't soothe his trainer's troubles, until one night, Gary adamantly put his foot down and said if this was going to continue for a while, he'll just have to sleep next to Ash so he didn't have to get out of bed to help his friend.

Ash turned bright red at that, but acquiesced in the end after Gary's argument.

So that's how it went: Ash would sometimes turn in the night from nightmares, and Gary would sleepily wake up and comfort him with assuring words and hugs ( _just platonic cuddling, Gary insisted they were_ ) and then he just.

Stayed.

A year into their living situation and the room Gary claimed as his turned into his private study instead, and they just...didn't talk about it. As Gary's clothes migrated to Ash's closet, they never addressed the weird sleeping arrangement they fell into. Gary knows that Ash finds his presence comforting, the fact that he could wake up from a nightmare and find a person he trusts next to him had a grounding effect. Gary was happy to be of help, he didn't mind Ash's company. He liked the idea of a warm bed to sleep in.

And it isn't as if Gary slept in Ash's room all the time - he still has that sofa-bed in his study to pass out on during his busier workloads to finish, which has become more frequent as of late since his work-from-home arrangement had been established. But four to five times a week, he'll admit he does go to bed with Ash. He'll even admit to himself he sleeps better beside his best friend.

It doesn't feel like some weird, unhealthy, co-dependency coping mechanism - the two of them just felt right.

 _Oh god, I am never telling anyone anything ever_ , Gary viciously thought. Back to their conversation, Dawn simply looked at him like he was the biggest moron she's ever met. It's a distinct expression - he remembers giving Ash that same look back when they were younger when Ash did something particularly stupid or reckless.

" _It's a huge bed_ , he says," Dawn said in the most judgmental tone ever, "Gary, I'm not stupid. You could've just told me you didn't want to go public either, I would've backed off. It's not like I'm asking which one of you tops and who bottoms, sheesh."

"Dawn, look at me," Gary levelled her with a completely serious look despite feeling his face burning from embarassment, "Ash and I are not together."

Dawn looked at him carefully before realization took over her features.

"Oh. My. _Arceus_. You're serious. You two _aren't_ together?!"

"No," Gary hedged a bit before deciding to just come out with it. He sighed. "Mrs. Ketchum knew Ash was going to have trouble adjusting to normal civilian life. When I offered to move in with him, she and gramps all but agreed. As for sleeping the same bed part, Ash has nightmares and I'm just there to help. He doesn't have them anymore, but he still has...trouble sleeping sometimes. That's all I'll say. I'm just - we're just friends Dawn, albeit a weird pair, I'll at least give you that."

Dawn bit her lip with the questions she looked like she wanted to ask, and Gary is grateful for the tact she possesses to not ask anyway. Dawn probably knows more closely whatever nightmare fuel Ash has in his head - she travelled with the guy after all, and saw things no normal person should see or experience - and summarily decided she wouldn't ask.

"But he's doing better? Really?"

"Yeah," Gary smiled, taking a sip of his coffee and humming pleasantly. He thinks of Mewtwo and Suicune now in Ash's roster - the Aurora Pokémon's addition wasn't a public announcement like with Mewtwo, who was a special case of itself. The little media attention Ash received prior to that had been a breather, with the public saying " _if Ash can capture a powerful secret Pokémon_ _like Mewtwo, then he can catch anything!"_

It's a little ridiculous, how people perceived Ash's apparent level of competence. Ash amused himself by reading conspiracies about him, like how he was secretly a League Champion and is hiding it by being a Gym Leader, or that he was a champion that broke serious League rules so he was demoted to being a Gym Leader. The most absurd ones were how he was part of a secret intelligence agency _("Lance asked me to be part of the G-Men once. I declined," Ash confessed one late night)_ , how he was an alien Pokémon pretending to be human, and the most absurd one of all, was that he was the illegitimate child of the former Viridian Gym Leader and it was why he was strong enough to inherit the gym when he was older.

 _(Gary laughed at how Ash shuddered at the thought of having_ Giovanni _as his dad. Ash told him that he liked to think his mom had better taste in men than that. They ignore the fact Ash has an absentee father not in the picture anyway.)_

Ash isn't as daunted by the public's attention on him these days; in fact, he seems to genuinely enjoy interacting with his fans now. There was some comparison with how beloved Ash has become to Kanto as much as former Champion Leon was to the Galar region - Leon is so far the only regional champion Ash has yet to meet.

Gary likes how bright Ash has become once more. He likes that for all the years they've lost, he has this chance to see his best friend become happy again.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's happy," Gary mumbles absently, a fond smile on his lips as he drinks his coffee again. When he brought it down, it's to the calculating look Dawn has focused on him. For some reason, Gary is wary again.

"What?"

"You know," Dawn began slowly, tracing her finger along the rim of her mug of coffee, "we didn't assume you and Ash were together because you were living together or because he implied you were sleeping in the same bed. Like you said, the living together thing sounded like what two good friends would do to pool resources. And considering Ash, sharing sleeping space with him doesn't sound all that intimate. It sounds like something Ash would drag you into just because."

Gary frowned in confusion. "Then what made you assume all that crap then?"

Dawn threw him a secretive smile, one of those smiles that said _I know something you don't._

"If you could see how you look while you talk about Ash, even you would assume something."

~

_"...I'm sure you'll enjoy your night regardless of my presence."_

_Gary looked up from his extensive writing of his current treatise to hear the last part of Blanche's phone call. His fellow lab assistant looked as impeccably unruffled as always despite their 3-day dive into evolutionary studies. While Gary looked like a 13-year-old train wreck with bags under his eyes indicating he hasn't slept in the last 72 hours, Blanche looked like they only went to bed late and only had the inconvenience of waking up early._

_The bitch didn't have the right to look that put-together, Gary thought._

_"I am doing well, Spark, and yes, I do eat. Not much sleep, what with all that needs to be studied and recorded. I will see you the soonest I can. Take care, dear, and say hello to Candela for me. Good night."_

_Blanche put their phone down on the table after a beat, a placid expression on their face. Their lips twitched upward into a shy smile, before they grabbed a mug of coffee - long gone cold, Gary knows - and bringing it daintily to their lips._

_"Missing a night out with friends?" Gary grumbled the question._

_Blanche looked at him pensively, subdued happiness still evident in their small smile. "Spark has successfully hatched a Charmander with_ Dragon Rush _as an egg move. He's invited me to celebrate in Vermillion, but as we are here neck-deep in research at Pewter, I cannot make it. He has Candela with him, so he will have good company at least."_

 _"You don't have to isolate yourself here just because you're obligated to research. You should see your friends. Don't you have an Alakazam that can_ Teleport _you to Vermillion?" Gary asked._

 _"My Alakazam will have to_ Teleport _us multiple times at several stopping points to reach Vermillion City, and it will tire him out further after the intense telekinetic exercise he's been doing since yesterday. And I do not isolate myself - Candela is quite capable of using her Charizard to_ Fly _here, and Spark visits often. You're the one who hasn't met with friends because you're burying yourself with research," Blanche coolly replied._

_"I have a lot to read on, and my friends are in another region, so they can't visit as easily as yours can anyway," Gary returned. He received an update from his grandfather a few weeks back mentioning that Ash had travelled to Hoenn after the Silver Conference, with only Pikachu as his sole company._

_"All of them?" Gary considered Blanche's inquiry. Gary_ had _made some friends over the course of his journey, but they were all more like casual acquaintances than actual friends. The VS Seeker he had with him was good at spotting good trainers in an area to battle him, but casual battles did not make two people automatic friends._

_In fact, the only friends he has that could possibly merit to visit him was Ash, and by extension, Brock, Misty, and Tracy, who he could consider "friends" by the virtue that Ash considers all his friends to be friends with each other. He wasn't particularly close with the other three, though, even if Misty was back in Cerulean and Tracy in Pallet to come visit._

_"They're all busy with their own things," Gary mumbled. Blanche threw him a calculating look that looked more pitying than curious. He hated how the older researcher looked at him like he was a sad kid with no friends._

_Blanche took a considering pause before speaking. "The thing about children going around the world with powerful creatures at their beck and call, is that they tend to develop thinking that they're invincible. They start thinking that they can anything on their own - with the power of Pokémon and a rigorous training regimen - and do things that might be over their heads. They grow up too fast, too independently," the older man pointedly looked at Gary, "and they forget, that despite their worldly experiences, they are just_ children _."_

_Gary turned away from Blanche; he's been told by his grandfather that he has a superiority complex he took out a lot on Ash over the course of their first League in Kanto, only easing back in to friendly camaraderie at the end of the Silver Conference._

_"You are a smart person, Gary Oak," Blanche continued, "and I've no doubt you are aware of your own personal deficiencies. But I suppose it is one thing to be aware of your faults, and quite another to know what to do with them."_

_"And what do you think my problem is?" Gary asked, feigning unconcerned to hide his curiosity._

_"Your problem, from what I could surmise over the weeks of our acquaintance, is that you know what you want and you want to be happy, but you don't know how to be happy with what you want. It's almost as if you're limiting yourself to choosing one thing over the other, like you can't have it both. And I find it so confusing; how can you be unhappy with something you want? How could you not want something that makes you happy? You're so contradictory," Blanche rambled at this point, and Gary could see that the older researcher was just as sleep-deprived loopy as him._

_But Blanche's words cut him to wakefulness. He wanted to say he was wrong, but then again, Blanche's words felt like they hit the head on the nail for him. He_ was _happy being a researcher, but there are days he wonders if this is all he really wants._

 _He's tired of wanting_ more _and never getting it._

_"Oh well," Blanche's words pierced through the fog in his head again, "I'm sure a few years down the line you'll understand yourself a little better. You're young, you still have so much more room to evolve."_

_"Evolution, huh?"_

_"Why, yes," the researcher smiled, "like a plain Feebas evolving into a gorgeous Milotic, or an Eevee and its multiple evolution lines, people can evolve in many different and beautiful ways. You just need to give it a chance to grow."_

~

_Gary was done pushing away. He was through with diving into his research to escape his personal life. He was done trying to convince himself he was happy with settling with what he had at the present – because damn it all, he wanted more than this._

_He wanted to be happy. And for so long he compiled a long list of friends in his life – Cynthia, Steven, Blanche, Professor Willow, Alain, even Brock and Misty, and yet it all still lead back to him._

_Right from the start, right from the moment Gary saw that boy clinging to his mother’s skirt as he eyed him warily – it was always Ash._

_It always has been._

_Gary looked at Umbreon and his grandfather – one who watched with worry for his grandson, and the other with devotion towards his master. He shook his head and cleared his thoughts. No more running around in circles. He knew his answer – perhaps he always had. He was just a pessimistic realist; he could learn to be a little more optimistic._

_“Hey gramps, I’m taking a break today,” Professor Oak raised an eyebrow at him, surprised with Gary’s sudden shift in mood, “I’ll be doing a little walking. I guess I’ll take that offer then. To relax.”_

~

The _Verdant Cafe_ was a new coffee shop that started in Viridian more than a year ago. It was one of those whole-in-the-wall places that people mostly miss seeing, but was quite popular with its regulars. Ash took Gary to _Verdant Cafe_ months ago because he thought Gary might like the tea they served there, as recommended by the shop's owner.

(Ash had helped the shop owner, Celia, during a "serious" incident with her errant Roselia. Ash's talent for "talking" to Pokémon and his innate willingness to help endeared the owner and her Pokémon to him, and now he gets coffee for free every time he visits.)

He did. Gary returned to _Verdant Cafe_ whenever he wanted to get out of the house to do research work, and the small place was cozy despite the constant noise of the city and its patrons going in and out its doors, the noise a comfortable buzz to Gary's sometimes overworked brain.

Gary found his usual seat close to the back unoccupied, slipping into the well worn chair and letting the coils of tension in his shoulders loosen. It had been a hectic few weeks, with Gary batting off scientific inquiries sent his way asking - some of them outright _demanding_ \- they conduct research on Mewtwo. Even if Ash and Mewtwo would have said no, Gary took it upon himself to refuse the offers on their behalf. As far as those two know, _nobody_ held any intent interest in the clone Pokémon.

He and Mewtwo don't get along all the time - Gary thinks Mewtwo's attachment to Ash is like the reluctant _tsundere_ version of whatever Bayleef is doing - but they are united in the efforts to ensure Ash is happy and doing well, which means they get along quite well despite their own egos clashing.

His thoughts are interrupted as a shadow fell across him. The girl who stood before him quietly placed a mug of coffee on the table - a cappuccino, his usual - and a plate of the day's freshly baked pastry.

"Thanks Calypso, you're the best," Gary smiled. The brunette girl simply smiled beatifically, before nodding his way and heading back to the counter.

Calypso was a mute girl of a calm and mature disposition, close in Gary's age, and had apparently moved to Viridian City at the same time Verdant Cafe opened. Celia told Gary that she had employed Calypso shortly after the cafe opened, and that the beautiful paintings hanging on the walls were made by Calypso's twin sister Bianca, an artist from Alto Mare.

Gary was so often a regular that the brunette was like his own personal server by now - he'd arrive and sit by his usual place, and Calypso, seeing him enter, would prepare his usual order and bring it promptly to his table. On less busier days, when Gary would instead choose to sit by the counter, he would talk to Calypso as she cleaned mugs and glasses close to him, loudly and verbally mapping his thoughts about one research topic or another. Calypso would stay silent, and Gary knows far too little sign language to effectively understand her, but he knows the girl is listening to him, if by the gleam in her eyes that belie interest and intelligence.

She's also, for some reason, the only staff in _Verdant Cafe_ who has never met Ash before.

Until now.

Ash bustled into the cafe, light laughter trailing after him, the regular patrons recognizing him as the Viridian Gym Leader and fellow regular, and some of them even sneak Pikachu a Poffin or two while Ash wasn't looking. He was still in his League uniform jacket - _Ash looked unfairly good in it_ , Gary absently thought - meaning his last gym match for the day ended early.

Celia, who was manning the counter, quickly whipped up a latte for Ash with her Abra's psychic help, and handed it to him with some ham pastry that was still steaming - freshly baked. Ash spotted Gary in his usual spot, his face stretching into a softer and his eyes mellowing, before Pikachu on his shoulder let out a weak electrical discharge from his cheeks.

"Pikaaaaa!"

"Hmm, what is it buddy? It's Gary, right? Who are you -?"

Gary could tell the moment Ash's eyes wandered over to the girl standing beside him as his eyes widened in surprise, mouth hanging from absent shock. Ash made his way over to them, latte and pastry forgotten by the counter, and ambled towards the girl.

"Bianca? Bianca, is that you?"

Bianca shook her head.

"You know her twin sister, Ash?" Gary asked in a curious tone, "this is Calypso, she works here. She's from Alto Mare. Ever been?"

"Twin sister? Alto Mare? Yeah, I've been there. And I'm pretty sure Bianca _doesn't_ have a twin sister," Ash's eyes narrowed at the girl, who only silently returned Ash's look with one of amusement. Gary doesn't know what the deal between the two of them is, but he's sure there's some inside joke he's missing from this conversation.

"How long has _Calypso_ been here?"

Gary raised an eyebrow at Ash's blatant suspicious tone. "For about a year now. Apparently, this is the first time you two are meeting, despite her being my regular server," he replied.

Ash smacked his forehead with a sharp snap, dislodging Pikachu from his right shoulder. Gary heard Ash let out a groan, and when he removed his hand from his face, the raven-haired man had an expression of utter exasperation.

" _Calypso,_ " Ash's voiced dripped with resignation, "any idea why Mewtwo gave me this, and sent me off to my favorite cafe where you've apparently been working for the past year without once meeting me before?"

Gary watched Ash dig around his pocket and fish out a Pokéball and expanded it. It was white, with a red trim around it, looking very pristine. It was a Premier Ball. Much to everyone's surprise, Calypso _chirped_ , and immediately grabbed Ash by the arm and dragged him out the shop. Gary traded an incredulous look with Celia, and bounded after them, giving a short chase to the disappearing duo. Pikachu ran by his side, though Gary could tell Pikachu was more amused than worried.

Gary only exited the shop when he's blocked by a ring of people loosely forming by the sidewalk. At the center of it all was Ash and Pikachu, being danced around by a cheerful Calypso. Then, without further warning, Calypso _glowed_ , and Gary watched with horror and fascination as the girl's humanoid form distorted in the bright light that obscured her - elongating, growing, and with the light fading -

Circling overhead them was a distinctly eye-catching and bright visage of crimson, inciting several awed gasps from the crowd that has gathered. Gary's brain abruptly froze and restarted again, as he took in the cheerful display of Latias playing with Ash in the middle of the street.

_And then Latias nudged the Premier Ball in Ash's hands and let herself be captured. In front of everyone._

Gary felt the headache before it hit.

Ash found his eyes and tossed him an amused smile his way - equally surprised and confused, but also exasperated and amused. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, like he was a kid caught trying to pull a prank. Except it wasn't a prank - it was Ash _catching a Legendary Pokémon in the middle of a public street and for Arceus's sake -_

"Ah, I don't suppose there's any chance none of you have posted this on the internet yet?" Ash asked the people around him.

A meek voice a few feet from Gary spoke up, a girl holding her phone before them. "Um, I might have, um, sort of caught the whole thing on live video on Pokégram?"

Great. Just great.

~

_:Latias:_

The Eon Pokémon turned to look at the source of the strong telepathic voice, and came face-to-face with Mewtwo. Despite their heavy and somewhat curt tone, the Clone Pokémon regarded her with curiosity in their eyes, and Latias could detect that Mewtwo felt confused about something.

_'Hello, Mewtwo. I sense that you want to ask me something.'_

Mewtwo was silent at her prodding, but Latias could wait. She was patient, after all.

_:You had stayed in Viridian far longer than I have. And yet, it seems you have not once made any interaction with Ash in the year since you've moved here, though you could have. And to hide from plain sight by disguising yourself as a human girl - I must admit, I am quite curious and confused as to why you have taken such measures to stay in the same city as Ash, and interact instead with the young Oak professor.:_

Latias gathered her thoughts before replying. _'I had many reasons, perhaps as much as you do for doing what you did with our fellow Legendary Pokémon. The most obvious reason I can give you is that I did so because it allowed me the best chance to observe Ash.'_

 _:If observation was your goal, I am aware you can turn yourself invisible,:_ Mewtwo intoned drily.

Latias laughed. _'But that would mean setting myself apart from humans! And that was the exact thing I didn't want to do.'_

_:What do you mean?:_

Latias drifted closer to Mewtwo and gathered her thoughts once more. Out of all the Legendary Pokémon, she and her brother Latios were considered to be one of the most sociable towards humans, if not the most directly sociable. As a Legendary Prime, she was older and wiser than her variants - those who first showed capable of Mega Evolution - and that meant her insight on humans was more pronounced than any other of her Legendary peers.

_'If you are aware of my ability to turn invisible, then you must also be aware of my ability to read or identify human emotions. It is that particular ability that lets me avoid ill-meaning humans, and help me find good ones. To turn myself invisible and observe humans would mean I would be settling into the role of a mere observer - I cannot touch or interact with the world around me, distancing myself. Your parent, Mew, may be alright with it, but I find such measures to be emotionally distant. Besides, I'm nowhere as small as Mew to get away with recklessly wandering the city while invisible._

_'When you sought me out more than a year ago, you were looking for the ones of our kind who felt they would not mind becoming Ash's companions. And I listened to your reasons, which is why I gave you my Premier Ball for safekeeping and to give Ash when he becomes better. But I sought him out myself as well, and when I found him, I saw his heart chipped and exhausted. He was not the same boy I met in Alto Mare, but I knew deep down that he is a man I could trust. A man I could love. He is a good person, Mewtwo, and to see him struggle to reconnect with friends and open his heart easily like he used to broke me a little._

_'So I knew what I had to do: if your role was to gather us to become Ash's companions, then I must define myself as to what companion I would be for him. You would become the anchor in Ash's new team roster - the one who stopped wandering the world to finally find a home. Suicune would be his wayfinder - the one who would find him should he become lost, and see Ash returned home safe._

_'And I would be his reassurance - the one who could show him to open up his heart again. Being our Chosen One, Ash has grown up with a life harsher and more dangerous than those of his peers. It's taxed him - physically, mentally, and emotionally - that I sense he views himself as separate from others. My self-assigned role would then be to make Ash feel like a person again - one that isn't separate from the world because of his experiences and duties to us - and a person that is ultimately part of the world._

_'Ash is friendly - that, I feel, would never change. But now he has trouble opening his heart to people. I want to be able to guide him to opening his heart again without fear of backsliding into episodes of depression and disassociation. And to do that, I must understand the human heart more keenly than before, if I am to make the effort of making Ash feel part of the world again.'_

Mewtwo regarded her with interest.

_:Why Gary Oak?:_

Latias took her moment to pause, before answering. _'I wanted to see if he was a good fit with Ash.'_

_:Is he?:_

_'He's encouraged Ash to open up over time. They're good together,'_ Latias told Mewtwo, _'he feels like someone who's struggled to reach out to friends in the past and is trying as well. And I can feel Ash happier around him. He's a good mate.'_

An undignified snort came from Mewtwo. Latias threw them a curious look, wondering what she said to prompt such a reaction.

 _:They would be good 'mates' as you put it, if they were_ actually together _to begin with.:_

~

The livestream video of Latias transforming from her human form into her normal form and being "captured" by Ash goes viral for over a month, and it was all that everyone would talk about during those weeks. Ash released a formal statement about it, and nothing else, and essentially let the public and media implode on themselves over it.

Gary still laughs to himself whenever he watches those reaction videos that Dawn and May send in their group chat about it - it seems that whatever crazy things Ash did with Legendary Pokémon caught on camera will _always_ drive the media into a frenzy.

(Gary personally liked the one video with a group of friends that went absolutely ballistic when Latias nudged the Premier Ball in Ash's hand and got captured, while one them was just stayed stationary in one corner with a look of utter exasperation and "being done" that Gary could personally relate to.)

Unlike Mewtwo and Suicune who heavily steered away from the public eye, Latias wasn't shy about dragging Ash to socialize more in public. The Eon Pokémon appeared both in her normal and human forms, accompanying Ash on his more philanthropic public appearances, like the opening of that one shelter in Saffron City for abused Pokémon, and that fundraiser he helped hold with Spark for a specialized Daycare Center for Pokémon bred with unusual move sets.

Latias appeared next to Ash as some glorified pet that everyone cooed over, but she also displayed herself into a powerful role of being Ash's undisputed security in the public eye, especially after an incident with some poachers who thought they could steal Latias with how _tame_ she appeared in public.

The public tittered over the foolish poachers, who spent about a month incapacitated in one way or another and under _hospital arrest._

Needless to say, while Latias may be tame around the public, she wasn't _weak_. Latias was a fierce opponent on the battlefield, possessing a control of her powers that allowed Ash to use her in some of the official Gym matches he did decide to use her on, without going overboard like Mewtwo or Suicune. Latias had become a staple at the Viridian Gym quickly - if she wasn't in battle, she was in human form taking care of the smaller Pokémon around. She still used her human form to work shifts at the _Verdant Cafe_ several times a week _,_ the patrons politely overlooking the fact that an actual _Legendary Pokémon_ was making and serving them coffee.

As for him and Calypso-Latias? There was no big change between them, surprisingly enough, other than the small fact that Latias seemed more companionable around him both at the cafe and at home.

~

"Ash, we need to talk."

"Hmm? What is it?" Ash spooned a serving of curry rice into his mouth with one hand, while his attention was riveted to scrolling on his new smartphone. After the year Ash had "acclimatized to the frequent use of a mobile device" as May and Dawn had put it, the two of them deemed Ash ready to use a more advanced phone.

Hence, the smartphone.

Ash was by no means addicted to it like his other friends, but he was very into social media these days, especially considering his fame. His accounts' follower count numbered in the millions by the first week he went online, and May, Dawn, and a few of Ash's coordinator friends have expressed amusing jealousy at how Ash has achieved social media success without flagging himself as an _influencer_ or _brand ambassador_ or something.

Then again, if a guy posted a selfie with Mewtwo, Suicune, and Latias in the same frame as his first upload, it's kinda obvious the guy's gonna go viral regardless.

Anyways, that's not the point Gary wanted to make.

"We need to talk about your new problem."

Ash pulled his attention from his phone, put it down, and finished his dinner in one smooth move. Gary kind of hates how Ash can pull off "effortlessly cool" nowadays; that used to be _his_ schtick, and now the most suave Gary can manage is "hot professor" minus the hot. He shook his head from the momentary distraction.

"What new problem? Did I accidentally offend someone I wasn't suppose to? Was there some Gym leader thing I missed out on?" Gary kind of felt sorry for making Ash worry a bit like this - he knows Ash is doing better, but the guy _is_ still sensitive to harsh criticism sometimes.

"Nothing of that nature, though it's connected," Gary barrelled on, "the Gym residence is proving to be exceedingly small for its population."

Ash's brow rose. "Gary, there are literally only two guys living here."

"Yes. You, me, Pikachu...and Mewtwo and Suicune and Latias and the number of other Legendary Pokémon you will be undoubtedly saddled with in the future. No, I know how this is gonna go -" Gary held up a hand to stop Ash from interrupting him - "and this isn't gonna stop at Latias. For all we know, Arceus could be planning to descend from some outer dimension demanding to be your Pokémon!"

Ash threw a helpless look at Mewtwo, who had been meditating silently by the living room. Ash must've asked something telepathically at the Clone Pokémon, before their voice spoke in their heads.

_:Arceus will not be Ash's companion. You don't have to worry about putting up a literal god in your house.:_

Gary sighed exasperatedly. That _wasn't_ the point.

 _:Though Gary is correct in his assessment,:_ Mewtwo continued, _:Ash, you are well aware I came to you with the intention of introducing powerful Pokémon as your future companions. The three of us - Suicune, Latias, and I - are only the beginning. It is not going to stop there. And you can't keep us contained in Pokéballs for long times, we're going to be spending a lot of our time outside with you.:_

"Pikaaaaaa," Pikachu voiced his agreement, sounding concerned as well.

"What do you suggest we do then?" Ash asked them.

"Either we expand the current residence, or we move out and look for a bigger place," Gary answered in a stoic voice. A part of him is nervous that Ash would opt to move out, because for all that Ash still has his issues, he's fine now, and Gary isn't sure if Ash would still want them living together if it came to that.

 _:I would advise moving to a new place, somewhere with water and is close to the forest,:_ Mewtwo put forward, _:some of your future companions will be most comfortable in said areas. The Gym residence will be fine transitory quarters when the Gym needs you here, but a residence with bigger areas to graze, swim, and fly will be most appropriate.:_

"So, you're basically asking me to move to Viridian Forest then," Ash said drily, "that's a little far off from the city, don't you think?"

"No," Gary replied, "not exactly. Well, there's this abandoned residential district by the edge of Viridian close to the forest. Supposedly, it was a high-end residential development for the wealthy to surround themselves in the Viridian forestry, but the project fell apart halfway due to budget issues. The city requisitioned it, and the ownership is under them. There's about a half a dozen reasonably-sized houses already there, but their grounds are very expansive. I'd say about two hectares in total."

Ash threw him a sardonic look. "Already looked into, haven't you?"

"Some of us have to think of this kind of stuff while you're busy with the Gym and whatever activities the League asks of you," Gary shot back, "besides, I checked in with the city council and they're willing to sell it to you - house and grounds and all."

"That _cannot_ be possibly cheap," Ash blanched, "Gary! We're two guys in their mid-twenties! We can't afford a mansion and grounds!"

"You're a high-paid, sought-after Gym Leader," Gary tried to calm Ash down, studiously ignoring Ash saying _we_ like the two of them together was a given, "I checked with your accountant - yes, you have one managing your accounts for you as the Gym Leader, why is this news to you? - and she said you've made a steady enough income by now that your savings wouldn't even be depleted if you paid for the house and grounds in the next three or four years."

"Three or four years? Do I really make that much to actually pay off such a huge house in that short time?"

 _:Ah, the city gave Ash a discount, didn't they?:_ Mewtwo asked, sounding heavily amused.

Gary sighed, "People really like Ash. When they caught wind I was snooping around about it with you in mind, they basically wanted to give you the house and grounds for free. But that didn't sound right - too good to be true, honestly, smelled of politics - so they proposed that you could buy it at an extremely lowered price instead."

 _:The council probably just wanted to get rid of the compounds as soon as possible,:_ Mewtwo intoned, _:I am familiar with the project in particular. It had very dubious funding to begin with, and the city probably didn't want their hands on it if they could help it.:_

"Dubious funding? Does it have anything to do with why it was a cancelled development in the first place?" Ash picked up on the issue.

_:Yes. It was originally funded by local agent who received finance from an offshore account, managed by Team Rocket.:_

There was silence.

"So basically, you're asking me to move into a house that was originally funded by Team Rocket, after I took over a gym that was formerly handled by their leader? What's next, asking me to take over Team Rocket myself?" Ash gave them the most unpleased look he could muster. Gary wanted to laugh at the sheer incredulity of it - he didn't even know Team Rocket was behind it.

 _:Don't be ridiculous, I'd sooner destroy those abominations than have you handle them. No, just the house and Gym is fine. It's close to the forest and the city, has lots of open space, and is affordable for you. As for the body of water, Latias and I can just use our psychic powers to upturn the earth and have Suicune create a lake,:_ Mewtwo proposed.

Gary looked at Mewtwo disbelievingly. "You're going to create a _lake?!"_

 _"Why is that the one you take issue with?"_ Ash hissed at him. Gary ignored him because, what the hell, they don't even own the house yet and they're planning to _make a lake?_

 _:It is but a small, trifling matter,:_ Mewtwo replied, sounding haughty.

Legendaries, they are absolutely insane.

"I don't have a say in this, don't I?" Ash asked miserably, shooting Gary a dirty look, "you already have the papers for me to sign, don't you?"

Gary rose from his seat and drew close to him, kneeling by Ash. He placed a hand on Ash's knee, grounding him and giving him a beseeching look. "No. I would never go behind your back like that. I really was just asking about a possible problem and offering a solution in case you wanted to take it. This is something that concerns you and your Pokémon - I'm just trying to be a good friend and be helpful."

One of the things Gary learned about Ash in the past months was that some of his issues stemmed from not feeling in control. Aside from not having a sense of stability in his life, he was often thrust into stressful situations with powerful Pokémon where Ash had little to no control, and in turn, he has developed an unhealthy resignation for people he feels superior to him making decisions for him. He's grown mostly past that issue quickly earlier on, but sometimes, Ash still caves when Lance or the League people are heavily insistent on this and that thing.

It would explain the late night drives too, the need to escape from feeling controlling or being controlled and just escaping to the winds. This issue only exacerbated his bigger issue of withdrawing from the world and people, contributing to his depression.

Choosing to take over Viridian Gym was more than just a choice Ash made to live stably, it was also a way to regain control over his life. Every decision Ash made since coming home to Pallet those years back was made with express knowledge that he made them on his own, not because people asked him to.

It was why it was all that important that Ash didn't force a reconciled friendship with Gary back then, because while Ash did decide to try and maybe make things better, it was still Gary's choice to return it. Ash was just stubborn and had not climbed Mt. Silver back then, somehow still believing Gary would come.

To this day, Gary is still in awe how Ash's trust in him, despite how frayed their relationship back then, wasn't misplaced. It's why he tries so hard to be worthy of Ash's friendship - why he tries so hard to show Ash he loves-

"This is your choice," Gary continued, deliberately cutting off his thoughts, "whatever you decide, we'll support you nonetheless."

"Let me think about for a few days," Ash replied softly, smiling a bit, "it's a huge step to make, isn't it?"

Gary nodded wordlessly and offered a reassuring smile of this own. Turning to look at Mewtwo, he saw the Clone Pokémon looking at them with open interest. Joined now by their side was Latias in her human form, a serene yet secretive and knowing smile on her face.

Gary felt his face heat up. He's not dumb; he's in the presence of a two psychic Pokémon with a strong connection to Ash - he's not deluding himself to think the two of them don't have an inkling about Gary's...thing.

He's thankful for their silence regardless, knowing the two of them mind Ash more than him.

~

A week later, Ash gave them his answer.

~

"You don't think this is a practical decision."

"Only because I haven't heard your reasons for it. I'm sure you have good reasons for it," Gary replied.

The two of them were on their way to Pallet town, with Ash driving down the highway with the top down, winds blowing in their faces. They were dressed warmly, the late October chill seeping into the air. Ash was in his well-worn jacket, his white dress shirt peeking from underneath and Pikachu resting comfortably by his jacket's hood, dark jeans and combat boots completing his weird jock-nerd look. Gary was dressed in a similar fashion, in his windbreaker and snug jeans.

"Gary. You and Mewtwo were proposing we buy and move into a mansion on a two-hectare plot of land currently under city ownership that was constructed using the money of the very same criminal syndicate that tortured Mewtwo. And then build a _lake_ for absolutely no goddamn justifiable reason. _That is not a practical decision_. It shouldn't have been an option in the first place!"

Gary would concede that when it was said like that, yeah, it sounded _really_ crazy. It sounded like something a child with delusions of grandeur would come up with, and that really says a lot about Gary and Mewtwo's decision-making skills if _Ash_ is the one making more sense.

"Okay, that was a suggestion that I made on the assumption that crazy things were going to continue happening," Gary replied, "but why Pallet Town?"

The decision that Ash came up with was simple: they were going to stay in the Gym residence. Ash was the Viridian Gym Leader, and as such, he should act like it and use the facilities he had been provided with to show how serious and dedicated he was at doing a good job. As for the inevitable Legendaries that would show up at later dates, Ash decided to treat them like his other Pokémon: they were all going on rotation so they wouldn't crowd his current residence.

Mewtwo had adamantly established that he is to stay with Ash for most of the time, but acquiesced to spending a week's break in Pallet every other month. The others would cycle in two-week shifts, so Ash had enough time to bond and train with them. There will be a maximum of three Legendary Pokémon with him at all times, including Mewtwo, while the rest would be at Professor Oak's ranch in Pallet Town.

With it just being Mewtwo, Suicune, and Latias, it wasn't a problem yet, but the following day Ash informed Gary and the Legendaries his decision, they all decided to head to Pallet Town and give Professor Oak a head's up.

Mewtwo and Latias flew over them at a relaxed pace, while Suicune cantered a distance away, keeping up with Ash's driving.

Ash hesitated before answering, focusing on the road ahead of them. "The ranch is big enough to shelter the larger Legendaries. And...it would give me a reason to go back home more regularly."

Gary didn't say anything, knowing Ash wasn't done. After a beat, he continued. "I just feel like I owe it to my mom to be a better son. I've never been...I've always come back, you know? After every league. Then I spend about a week or two home and then leave again for who knows how the fuck long. And what kind of son _does_ that? Leave their mother alone for most of my grown life after she did her absolute best to raise me on her own?"

Gary wouldn't know - he didn't grow up with parents. He loves Gramps and Daisy, but Gramps had always been distant growing up, and Daisy was his sister who grew up faster than she had to, taking care of a younger brother. The Oaks were a family unit that were incredibly independent growing up, and he knows that's not how typical families are.

Ash on the other hand, was the only child of a single mother. Ash was obviously sociable, and Delia could charm anyone she wanted to with her own unique brand of charisma, and it's only now that Gary realizes that for two people who thrived in socializing, they had grown so separately in recent years. Ash travelled the lands for the battles and the Pokémon, always changing his roster of companions and never alone, while Delia stayed home alone, the mother who waited for a son she didn't know when will come back.

It wasn't a typical family setting either, but at least Ash could claim he had someone in his corner who would undoubtedly accept him despite it all.

Gary had thought Ash and his mom were doing fine - anybody could tell Delia had been much happier in the previous year Ash had settled in Kanto and that she could see her son a lot easier, and Gary had assumed Ash was settling nicely in the life he's chosen now.

It made a small part of Gary jealous at how Ash had the successful career and the loving parent anyone would be glad to have, though a huge part of him was happier that for all that Ash has made it, he could be part of Ash's new life too. To him, Ash was kind of short of being a perfect senior trainer moving up in their life.

He was wrong apparently - it seemed Ash still had family worries.

"Mom and I have reconnected better since I've been back," Ash continued, eyes forward and relaxing enough to drive the steering wheel with one hand, "but sometimes, there's this weird air around the two of us where mom still thinks I'm leaving for another region. And I can't...I can't even blame her for that. I've been so absent from mom's life close to a decade, always travelling. And it hurts to see when she catches herself looking at me like she expects me leave, and it's..."

"You don't want her to think like she's going to lose you," Gary finished for him with a quiet voice.

Ash's hand clenched a bit on the wheel, but his face betrayed nothing. He was good at that now, Gary thought, hiding his emotions .

"Yeah. She deserves better than this. Better than me." Gary hates it when Ash talks down about himself. If there was one reason why the fame hasn't inflated Ash's ego by now, it would his twisted self-perception. While Ash does understand how impressive his achievements and adventures are, he fails to see how people could find him "impressive." Ash is _still_ surprised people haven't lost interest in him, and he doubts Ash will ever fully grasp that he's never going to leave the spotlight.

"Is that why you decided on relocating them to Pallet Town? So you have a more solid reason to visit your mom regularly?" he prompted. Ash nodded, a small smile finally showing on his face.

"Latias convinced me it was a good idea. I'm doing this because I think it'll make me and my mom happy, and it solves our future problem. Besides, travelling regularly will be good: I can drive, see my loved ones, bond with all my Pokémon at the ranch, not worry about space for the Legendaries..."

"Save money by not buying and moving into a mansion on a two-hectare plot of land currently under city ownership that was constructed using the money of the very same criminal syndicate that tortured Mewtwo?" Gary tacked on drily.

And this time, Ash finally laughed, a lovely sound of surprised cheer. "The idea is just too ridiculous! C'mon Gary, I'm surprised _you_ even came up with that!"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, you're right, it was a pretty dumb idea. Who do we think we are, millionaires? I'm a professor and you're a gym leader. "

"We don't need millions to be happy, Gary," Ash grinned, "sometimes you just need the right people around to feel perfect."

Gary looked away to hide his own private smile, focusing on the road before them. Maybe he shouldn't overthink things, or deliberately stop himself from thinking or feeling what he does. If he's honest, _this_ is what makes him happy.

Ash makes him happy.

"The right people, huh," Gary murmured, thinking of their house in Viridian and the many more days they'll spend together. It's a pleasant thought - it sounds downright amazing.

And as they drove off to Pallet Town, accompanied by three Legendary Pokémon, wind in their hair and the sound of laughter in the air as they traded jokes and stories, Gary thinks, _fuck the millionaires, not even they could buy happiness this precious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. A lot happens in this fic. We got Gary's POV, the Latias addition to the roster, and all that drama at the end.
> 
> Despite this being an Ash-centric fic, I felt compelled to write at least one chapter from someone else's POV. I wanted to write this in Gary's POV, because I thought it'd be nice to do so - plus, it was a challenge to write his character down and how he'd interact with others. Gary and Mewtwo proved a weird yet entertaining dynamic, I might actually write them as developing friends now lol.
> 
> There are subtle hints as to who the other Legendaries will be in the fic, and I have confirmed them with a few commenters in the previous chapter. XD The next chapter will come out...maybe a month from now? Or two? I really just write this particular fic as I feel it - this is a more emotional-adult-driven-fic than anything. I have started on the next chapter, so hopefully I can finish at a timely date. XD
> 
> Anyways, can anyone guess which Legendary Pokemon will feature next, and WHERE the chapter will happen? Shoutout goes to who can guess which and where hahaha. Other than that, what did you think about this chapter? Tell me in the comments below!


End file.
